


A Million Men.

by LOSEYOURMIND



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Drug Addiction, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Violation, Young Derek, kid stiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 20,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSEYOURMIND/pseuds/LOSEYOURMIND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't touch me,<br/>I'm fragile,<br/>I'm bitter in my heart."</p><p>En donde Stiles no entiende porque esos hombres le tocaban cuando visitaban a su madre.</p><p>Fic inspirada en la canción de Melanie Martínez: A million men.<br/> </p><p>ADVERTENCIA:</p><p>Esto tiene contenido sexual, palabras mal sonantes, abuso a un menor y se habla de drogas.<br/>La pareja principal es Sterek mas esta en segundo plano dandole más importancía al tema principal.</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Teen Wolf yo solo los tome para escribir esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El pequeño Stiles se asustaba cada vez que la puerta principal de su pequeña casa era golpeada porque sabía que la persona al otro lado de la puerta era uno de los amigos de su madre, siempre que ellos llegaban a su casa intentaba esconderse debajo de su cama o en el armario intentando desaparecer de la vista de su madre quien siempre que tomaba aquel líquido con el color de sus ojos se ponía a gritarle.

Esta vez cuando tocaron a la puerta de su casa no logro correr hasta su habitación ya que en cuanto se levanto del piso en donde coloreaba apareció un hombre frente a él, su madre le sonreía burlonamente y cuando el hombre le puso papeles verdes en la mano ella solo asistió.

Stiles lloro como muchas otras veces al ser llevado al sótano de su casa junto a aquel hombre del cual desconocía su rostro, todos había pasado igual que siempre: el hombre le tocaba por todos lados y le desnudaba completamente ignorando los gritos del pequeño y sonriendo cada vez que este sollozaba, el pequeño tuvo un ataque de pánico— cosa que inició al mes de la llegada de los amigos de su mamá— y se desmayo.

Cuando el pequeño de 6 años despertó seguía en aquel sótano, recostado y arropado en la gran cama que se encontraba ahí, comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando sintió dolor en sus pequeñas muñecas ya que había sido sujetado con fuerza de ese lugar por aquel hombre, le dolía la cabeza como cada vez que le daba un ataque.

—Si no subes de una vez a hacer la cena te ira peor que ayer.- escucho la voz de su madre.

Stiles asintió rápidamente y aún llorando se comenzó a vestir.

Stiles no sabía porque su mamá dejaba que aquellos millones de hombres tocaran su pequeño cuerpo.


	2. 2

_"It's normalcy to me, but how will my friends understand?"_

El pequeño castaño caminaba hacia la escuela solo como lo había hecho desde que cumplió los 6 años, no le asustaba ir solo ya que no estaba tan lejos de su casa y normalmente su amigo Scott lo acompañaba ya que el hispano vivía a dos casas de la suya.

Ese día Scott no le había acompañado porque se había enfermado así que Stiles caminaba totalmente solo, con la cabeza gacha y apretando las cintas de su mochila con sus pequeñas manos, cuando llegó al instituto corrió hacia el salón que le correspondía queriendo evitar a los niños que se paseaban por ahí, más específicamente quería evitar a Jackson.

Al llegar se sentó en su lugar de siempre al lado de la ventana casi al final de la fila, las clases fueron relativamente normales hasta que llegó la hora del recreo, sintió un pequeño nudo en el estomago al salir al patio y ver a todos los niños jugando entre ellos, hablando o simplemente compartiendo su comida, se sentó debajo de un árbol esperado que nadie lo notara.

—Hola.- dijo una voz femenina a su lado que reconoció como la voz de Erica, una niña que podía ser tan dulce pero a la vez tan desinteresada y grosera.

—Hola.- saludo con las mejillas rojas ya que la rubia le había besado en una de estas.- creí que irias con el médico.- dijo suavemente.

—Mi papá dijo que podríamos ir mañana.- dijo sonriendo hacia el castaño.

Stiles conoció a Erica un día cuando Jackson lo estaba molestando, el rubio le había tirado sus cosas al suelo y no conforme con eso también comenzó a decirle que le golpearía si no se fijaba por donde caminaba, sip, Jackson era todo un encanto, así que Erica vio todo y se acercó a ellos, Stiles había creído al inicio que ella también le molestaría— como la mayoría en el instituto— así que estaba por echarse a llorar cuando Erica pateo a Jackson en una espinilla, la rubia había sido castigada pero no le dio importancia porque ahora tenía un buen amigo.

—Stiles.- le llamo Erica, la pequeña niña se veía realmente nerviosa.- yo... yo quería.

—Tranquila.- Stiles tomó la mano de Erica quien se sonrojó levemente, Stiles le sonrió.

—Quería preguntarte algo.- dijo de forma rápida.- el sábado es mi cumpleaños y quería saber si quieres venir, no es una fiesta pero...- Erica suspiró, ella al igual que Stiles no tenía muchos amigos, le gustaba pensar que ella era una princesa y por eso nadie le hablaba, hasta que recordaba a Lydia Martin.- me gustaría mucho que vinieras.- susurró.

Stiles se lo pensó, no creía que su madre lo dejara ir y realmente no tenía ropa bonita para ponerse y no sabia como cubrir los golpes en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Pediré permiso.- dijo al final mirando fijamente los grandes ojos castaños de su amiga.

Stiles se sintió feliz al ver como Erica le sonreía de una forma tan especial y luego le abrazaba.

—Gracias.- ella sonaba tan contenta.

Esa tarde cuando le hablo a su mamá sobre lo de Erica se ganó una cachetada y un par de gritos de su parte, se dio cuenta que una vez más su madre había tomado de aquel líquido café de las botellas que tenía prohibido agarrar.

Se quedó dormido cuando no tuvo más lagrimas que derramar.

 


	3. 3

Stiles había logrado ir al cumpleaños de Erica gracias a que el padre de la niña amablemente había ido a su casa acompañado de la pequeña a pedir permiso a su madre, así que Claudia sonrió y fingió ser la madre amorosa que siempre aparentaba ser frente a personas ajenas a ellos aceptó la invitación y se despidió del señor Reyes y su pequeña hija con rostro de ángel, al estar a solas había quitado su sonrisa y le había ordenado al pequeño Stiles que hiciera algo para comer ya que a sus cortos 6 años estaba orgulloso de su espagueti y pequeñas cosas que sabia hacer para no morir de hambre. Había conseguido el permiso pero su madre no le acompañó a casa de Erica y sabía que tampoco le recogería de esta.

La casa de la rubia quedaba a dos calles de la escuela a la que asistían así que le tocó caminar bastante, no le importo realmente porque el pequeño amaba ver los árboles y jardines mientras caminaba además de que ya estaba acostumbrado. Al llegar a casa de Erica se dio cuenta que no había ninguna clase de decoración exterior, camino los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la puerta de la casa y toco un par de veces, se balanceó sobre sus pies hasta que le abrieron.

—Hola Stiles.- le saludó el señor Reyes.

—Hola.- dijo tímidamente.

—Erica está en su habitación.- le indicó haciéndose a un lado invitándolo a pasar.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que algunos globos rosas decoraban el living, subió las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar rápidamente al cuarto de su mejor amiga y que supiera que si había ido, al estar frente a la puerta blanca con el nombre de Erica en el centro toco un par de veces, iba a esperar a que le diera permiso para pasar cuando escucho pequeños sollozos dentro de la habitación así que empujo suavemente la puerta encontrándose con Erica vestida con un lindo vestido que la hacía ver cómo una princesa llorando sentada en el piso de su habitación en medio de todos sus peluches.

—Erica...- susurró con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

La pequeña levanto rápidamente la vista y al ver al pequeño ahí parado con un sobre entre sus manos y la mirada preocupada, se levanto rápidamente del piso y corrió a abrazarlo.

—Llegaste.- lloriqueo.

Susurró mil veces gracias y después de dejar un pequeño besito en la mejilla de Stilinski le indicó que se sentará.

—¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó el pequeño después de un rato.

—Ayer Lydia me dijo que nadie vendría porque no soy una princesa como ella.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Tu no eres una princesa.- dijo Stiles rápidamente y antes de que Erica comenzara a llorar de nuevo añadió rápidamente.- tú eres CatWoman ¡Y eso es mejor!

Erica le sonrió bonito y le dio las gracias, Stiles le entrego el sobre que contenía un dibujo para Erica y después de otro rato más en él que los dos niños jugaban al té llego Vernon Boyd, el vecino de Erica con quien se llevaba bastante bien a pesar de que el moreno era un año mayor, Erica se puso más feliz de lo que estaba con anterioridad.

Vieron películas, comieron pastel y le trenzaron— o al menos lo intentaron— el cabello a la rubia, Stiles se quedó a dormir a petición de la rubia y después de que el Sr. Reyes llamara a su casa, y Vernon regresó a su casa con una sonrisa.

—Stiles.- susurró la pequeña.

—¿qué pasa?- susurró de vuelta el castaño al otro lado de la cama.

Las luces ya estaban apagadas y el padre de Erica ya los había arropado y hasta les había contado un cuento.

—Gracias.- susurró tomando la mano de su amigo por debajo de las cobijas rosadas.

Stiles sonrió y se quedó dormido.


	4. 4

Cuando Stiles llego a casa al día siguiente de la pequeña reunión de cumpleaños en casa de Erica la encontró totalmente vacía, las botellas del líquido que su mamá tomaba estaban tiradas por todos lados—igual que siempre— la casa olía a humo y suciedad, con miedo corrió todo el camino hacia su habitación.

Soltando un suspiro sacó sus cuadernos de la mochila para comenzar a hacer su tarea, todos decían siempre que Stiles era demasiado inteligente para la edad que tenía así que iba adelantado un año escolar y mientras los niños de su edad comenzaban a aprender a restar él ya sabía dividir, estaba tan concentrado el lo que hacía que no se dio cuanta cuando la puerta principal se abrió ni de las personas subiendo las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que su mamá había llegado cuando ella ya había entrado a su habitación con un hombre siguiéndola de cerca.

Stiles se levanto rápidamente de su escritorio con el corazón latiendo muy rápido y lagrimas formándose lentamente en sus ojos, conocía a aquel hombre.

—¿Mami?- susurró asustado.

—No me llames así mocoso, $300 dólares si te vas a quedar un rato y $800 toda la noche.- dijo poniendo una de sus blancas manos frente al señor.

Aquel hombre le tendió un fajo de billetes a su madre quien sonrió satisfecha y salió de la habitación gritando un "compórtate" y un "en el sótano se escucha menos cuando el niño llora".

—¿Me extrañaste pequeño?- Stiles estaba por comenzar a hipar cuando el hombre lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló hasta donde su mamá le había indicado.

—No quiero.- comenzó a decir cuando el hombre lo empujó dentro del sótano y cerró la puerta con pestillo.- por favor, no le diré.- dijo desesperadamente.

El hombre le extendió un par de pastillas y agua intentando calmar su conciencia, cuando Stiles no se las quiso tomar Gerard le obligó.

Esa noche Stiles no sintió nada.

No lloro por mucho tiempo.

No grito como era usual.

Y a la mañana siguiente tampoco despertó.


	5. 5

Claudia nunca se había preocupado por su hijo fruto de su calentura a los 19 años pero al ver que no despertaba después de que su cliente con más dinero se fuera se asustó y no por el hecho de que Stiles no despertara, si se moría mejor, se asusto porque a ella podrían tacharla de asesina y además el pequeño era su fuente de dinero.

—¿Qué le hiciste?- gruñó al teléfono.

—No sé de qué me hablas.- murmuró molesto Gerard al otro lado de la línea.

—El niño no despierta.- dijo enfadada.

—Oh, el pequeño, despertara en un par de horas más probablemente.- dijo desinteresado.

—¿Lo drogaste?

—No Claudia.- contestó sonando fastidiado.- le di somníferos, ahora por favor déjame trabajar.

Y le colgó, suspiro aliviada al saber que seguía con vida su fuente de ingresos.


	6. 6

Pero Stiles no sólo faltó el lunes a clases si no que dejó de asistir toda una semana ya que su madre lo había puesto a limpiar la casa de arriba a abajo y lo golpeaba si algo no quedaba como ella lo quería, le obligó a que fuese a hacer las compras con ella— porque sin ella no podría entrar al súper— y el día jueves le visitó otro de los amigos de Claudia y esta vez no hubo somníferos de por medio así que el pequeño Stiles había sido golpeado al no "comportarse con las visitas y gritar demasiado".

El lunes siguiente regresó a la escuela con un ojo morado, su labio curándose y moretones cubiertos con maquillaje en los brazos.

Cuando Erica lo vio solo lo abrazo porque bien sabía que si le preguntaba a Stiles lo que le había pasado recibiría la misma respuesta de siempre "me caí".

Jackson también vio el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño niño hiperactivo y le dieron ganas de llorar al ver al niño tan golpeado, Jackson sabia de niños golpeados y maltratados por sus padres ya que su padre siendo abogado tenía algunos casos en casa y Jackson los veía por simple curiosidad aunque después se arrepentía, así que no molesto a Stiles.

—¿Por qué no vas con la mami de Scott?- preguntó Erica a la hora del almuerzo.- ella es doctora y al final te da una paleta.

—Es enfermera y no puedo ir porque ya fui al doctor.- mintió.- y dijo que estoy bien.

—¿Te dio una paleta?- dijo la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Obviamente.

Y eso pareció dejar satisfecha a Erica.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez Stilinski.- dijo Jackson sentándose a su lado, Erica compartió una mirada confundida a su amigo.- te estás volviendo torpe.- comentó Jackson comenzando a sacar su almuerzo de su lonchera.

—¿Qué quieres Jackdiota?- preguntó Erica con los brazos cruzados.

—Solo vine a comer con ustedes, Danny quiere mi manzana de nuevo.- dijo rápidamente, Stiles sabía que mentía al ver el ligero color rosa en sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

—Te puedes quedar si dejas de ser un tonto con nosotros.- le dijo Stiles.

—Bien.

Los tres comieron en silencio lo que restaba de recreo.


	7. 7.

Jackson siguió juntándose con Stiles y Erica (Scott también) la siguiente semana y la siguiente y la siguiente a esa por lo que Danny también se les unió y algunas veces Lydia y también se sentaban junto a ellos, Jackson se volvió tan amigo de ellos que les compartía de sus uvas y algunas veces le llevaba alguna fruta o sándwich a Stiles porque se había dado cuenta que su madre no le daba ni siquiera un dulce para que llevara a la escuela y dudaba que lo alimentara por lo menos. 

Así que Jackson se volvió bastante cercano a Stiles dejando de lado a Danny sin darse cuenta y Danny se sentía traicionado y dolido a partes iguales, y como todo niño al que le "roban" algo que quiere quiso tomar venganza.

Stiles ese día había llevado su juguete favorito— el único que tenia en buen estado— porque su maestra les había pedido que llevaran algo que les gustase mucho, él habría querido llevar a su nuevo vecino ya que le parecía bastante bonito pero le daba pena hablarle; Stiles amaba su batman de juguete que su abuelita le había regalado antes de fallecer, su abuela fue la única mujer que se preocupo de cierta forma de que estuviese bien en todos los aspectos.

Cuando dio la hora de salir a comer tomo su juguete y salio junto a Erica quien llevaba una mantita color rosa pálido, comieron tranquilos hasta que Danny entro en acción aprovechando el hecho de que Jackson no había ido a la escuela así si Stilinski abría la boca y le decía a Jackson este otro no le creería.

—Stilinski.- dijo Danny delante de él, tenia los brazos cruzados y se notaba enojado.- me robaste.

—No es verdad.- protestó Stiles levantándose del suelo con su muñeco en las manos.- no seas mentiroso, Daniel.

—Me robaste a Jackson.- dijo enfadado.- ¡robaste a mi mejor amigo!

—¡YO NO HICE ESO!

—¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ YA NO SE SIENTA CONMIGO!?

—PORQUE ERES FEO Y LE ROBAS SU FRUTA.- gritó Stiles alterado.

Danny sintiéndose ofendido le arrebato a Stiles su batman y lo lanzo contra una pared provocando que el juguete perdiera un brazo y su capa se arruinara, a Stiles se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver a su única posesión con valor y ultimo recuerdo de su abuela rotos y tirados en el piso, llorando se lanzo sobre Danny y lo golpeo con su pequeño puño en la cara, Danny sintió ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo porque si no su papá se sentiría decepcionado de él así que solo se limito a empujar al pequeño de lunares y patearlo un par de veces para que aprendiera a no golpear a alguien más alto.

Stiles sintió dolor donde Danny lo pateo ya que uno de los amigos de su madre que le había tocado la noche anterior le había golpeado un par de veces también, Stiles lloro un poco más y cubriendo su cabeza se encogió sobre si mismo esperando a que Danny lo golpeara de nuevo, pero eso no ocurrió, lo siguiente que supo es que alguien lo estaba cargando y lo llevaba a algún lado mientras alguien a la lejanía regañaba a Danny por haberle pegado.

Miro discretamente aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos a su salvador y se sonrojo violentamente al ver a su vecino, le había visto llorando y ahora le iba a parecer feo y tal vez lloró un poquito más al pensar en eso.


	8. 8

su lindo vecino lo llevo hasta la enfermera escolar y cuando Stiles aseguro estar bien un millón de veces sin dejar que lo revisaran los dejaron ir y entonces su vecino se presento como Derek Hale, también le dijo que tiene 10 años y Stiles se sorprendió de lo mayor que era, Stiles sabia que a pesar de estar por cumplir 7 aun era muy pequeño.

Cuando llego a su casa ese día se sentía triste y feliz, la tristeza se debía a la perdida de su preciado juguete y la felicidad porque ahora sabia el nombre y edad de su vecino lindo, pero pronto esa pequeña parte que se encontraba feliz dentro de él se esfumo al llegar a casa y notar que su madre se encontraba enojada, no, enojada no, se encontraba furiosa.

lo recibió con una cachetada y posteriormente comenzó a gritarle que era un malcriado y un marica porque había provocado una pelea y ni siquiera servia para defenderse, lo jalo hasta el sótano y lo encerró, le grito que pagaría las consecuencias y minutos después llego un hombre que nunca en su vida había visto, escucho que su madre lo llamo Frank y al ver el dinero que le entregaba sabia que pasaría.


	9. 9

Stiles se sentía sucio y usado cada que esos hombres le tocaban y le daban ganas de llorar cada que su madre le miraba fijamente en la puerta de su habitación diciéndole que si decía algo desaparecería para siempre.


	10. aviso... o algo así

esto es algo importante... creo.

la fic va a dividirse en tres etapas como en la canción y posiblemente le agregue una más por mi cuenta y cada parte va a constar de 10/12 capítulos dependiendo de como se vaya desarrollando y el largo de los capítulos.

a lo que quiero llegar es que la etapa de la niñez de stiles esta por concluir (ni tanto porque en la etapa siguiente tiene 10) y posiblemente queden cosas al aire que iré poniendo en capítulos extras que yo escriba o partes especificas que USTEDES quieran saber, pueden enviar un mensaje privado si es así.

si llegaron hasta aquí les debo un tamal <3

los hamo.

un beso, w.


	11. 10

Stiles siempre esperaba con ansias la hora de ir a la escuela, no por ver a Erica o Jackson, su entusiasmo se debía más a un lindo moreno que resultaba ser su vecino y respondía al nombre de Derek.

Se había dado cuenta que el día que Derek le había rescatado de Danny también era el primer día en la escuela para el moreno, seguía avergonzándose al recordar el suceso y el hecho de haber parecido débil frente a él y sus amigos, en especial al recordar que su madre le había dicho cosas feas una vez más por no defenderse.

Así que ese lunes por la mañana se había levantado más feliz de lo normal porque por fin había tomado la decisión de decirle 'hola' a su vecino─ gracias a las insistencias de Erica también.─

Llego bastante decidido a la escuela y con ansias espero la hora del descanso, estuvo más inquieto de lo normal dando brinquitos sobre si mismo en su asiento, Erica estaba contagiada con la felicidad de su amigo y Jackson solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el asiento de atrás.

Cuando por fin llego la hora tan esperada se quedo totalmente estático en su lugar, estaba por entrar en pánico.

─¿Stiles?- le llamó Erica desde la puerta al lado de Jackson sosteniendo su lonchera.- vamos afuera.

─¿Y si le caigo mal?- dijo en tono bajo, Jackson relajo sus facciones y se sentó a su lado.

─Si le caes mal lo golpeare.- intento animar a su ahora mejor amigo.

─¡Jackson!- gritaron Erica y Stiles al mismo tiempo.- no seas grosero.- añadió Erica.

Con un suspiro tembloroso se levanto y camino hasta la rubia, Jackson siguiéndolo de cerca; cuando salio fuera comenzó a buscar al moreno con la mirada sudando frío por los nervios y respirando irregularmente, cuando lo encontró tomo la mano de Erica o Jackson─ realmente no se había fijado─ y comenzo a caminar hacia su objetivo, iba tan concentrado en las palabras que estaba por decirle que no se dio cuenta de la linda niña de cabello negro que estaba a su lado tomando su brazo y sonriendo enormemente, el primero en darse cuenta de la niña fue Jackson quien intento frenar a Stiles sin lograrlo.

Cuando Stiles estaba a punto de llegar a Derek se percato de la linda niña, su corazón se oprimió al ver que ella besaba su mejilla y él se sonrojaba, fue cuando Derek beso su mejilla de vuelta cuando decidió que había sido suficiente y salio corriendo de ahí.


	12. 11.

Stiles se miraba en el espejo todas las mañanas, siempre encontraba lo mismo: un chico tan blanco y delgado como una hoja de papel, y sin gracia alguna, nunca se encontraba algo lindo por más que lo intentase, ni siquiera cuando aquellos hombres se lo decían cuando se acostaban con él. Podía tener 10 años pero su madre llegaba a ser tan sincera con él que ya hasta sabia en que se gastaba cada centavo que salían de sus "trabajos nocturnos"

Suspiro fuertemente mientras comenzaba a vestirse para ir a la escuela, después termino de guardar sus útiles escolares recordando que debía llevar tijeras para la clase de artes, corrió a su escritorio para tomarlas y cuando levanto la vista lo vio, Derek Hale, aun después de cuatro años le seguía pareciendo el niño más lindo del planeta Tierra; sus pensamientos volaron a las numerosas veces que le intento hablar y que en todas esas veces Paige se encontraba ahí también, Derek ahora con 15 años se había vuelto muy guapo e inalcanzable, por la edad y por Paige, en especial por ella; en el momento que Stiles volvió a mirar hacia la casa de Derek este ya se encontraba fuera pero no estaba solo si no que su novia también se encontraba ahí, Stiles realmente se arrepentía de no haberle dicho siquiera hola cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Tan metido estaba en su mente que no se dio cuenta que estaba clavando las tijeras muy hondo en la piel de su abdomen, usualmente en las mañanas no se ponía su camisa hasta que ya se tenia que ir porque no tenia otra y porque odiaba las manchas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia ya era bastante tarde para arrepentirse y lamento el momento en el que decidió que las tijeras de punta eran mejores que las que no tienen, quito las tijeras de su abdomen lentamente viendo como la sangre escurría lentamente, no creía que fuese muy profundo pero ¡vamos! aun es un niño.

Se asusto tanto que lo único que atino fue a gritarle a Claudia antes de caer desmayado.


	13. 12.

_"Morir seria lo mejor para ti"_   dijo una voz en su cabeza.


	14. 13.

Cuando despertó lo hizo en un hospital, lo supo porque las paredes estaban teñidas de blanco, olía a desinfectante y ya había estado en ese mismo lugar varias veces. Suspiro fuertemente e intento levantarse para ir al baño ya que tenia nauseas pero un pinchaso en su estomago lo hizo volver a acostarse, intento levantarse de nuevo esta vez con más cuidado, una vez estuvo de pie tomo el suero y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar escucho a alguien entrar en la habitación.

  —¿Quien te dijo que ya podías levantarte jovencito?- dijo una profunda voz detrás de él.

No reconoció la voz de aquel hombre así que dedujo que la madre de Scott se encontraba ausente, comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya que su cabeza comenzó a deducir cosas como el hecho de que su madre hubiese enviado al doctor específicamente siendo él la paga.

  — Oye tranquilo.- el doctor camino hasta él y lo tomo del hombro en un intento de tranquilizar al chico obteniendo el resultado contrario al deseado.

Stiles dio un pequeño brinco del susto al sentir la mano del extraño tocarlo, se dio vuelta para encararlo, grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a uno de los integrantes de la familia Hale— no es que supiera cuantas personas vivían en la gran casa de enfrente—Peter Hale yacía frente a él con gesto preocupado y la mano que antes se encontraba en su hombro ahora en el aire.

—Esta bien, no te tocare.- dijo en tono tranquilo.- debo revisarte ¿me dejas?

Se lo pensó un momento pero al final asintió lentamente.

—Bien, vuelve a la cama.

Rápidamente obedeció y se quedo sentado en silencio, Peter se acerco a él un momento después lo hizo recostarse y levantando la bata de hospital que vestía comenzó a revisar a herida.

—No fue muy profunda.- comento después de un rato.- tu madre dijo que te caíste.- re acomodo la ropa de hospital que Stiles vestía y se sentó en la silla de al lado.- pero no logro entender como te caíste para terminar con unas tijeras en el abdomen.- dijo esto ultimo con el ceño fruncido.- puedes contarme que fue lo que paso si quieres.

Se quedo callado, realmente le parecía tonta su versión de la historia.

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso?- pregunto Hale, Stiles negó levemente.- cuando te desmayaste te golpeaste la cabeza.- suspiro.- te iras mañana solo si prometes tener más cuidado.- Asintió rápidamente.

Entonces Peter le sonrió levemente y salio de la habitación.

**[Casa Stilinski, dos días después]**

Claudia escuchaba como Stiles lloraba desde el sótano pero no le importo ya que Gerard había pagado esta vez una cantidad más fuerte de dinero solo por el hecho de dejarlo intentar "algo nuevo" con el pequeño Stiles, Claudia sabia que ese "algo nuevo" seria doloroso para su hijo cuando se dio cuenta que la suma de dinero que había recibido era casi el cuádruple de lo que recibía normalmente.

Mientras Stiles en el sótano intentaba no gritar tan fuerte al recibir otro golpe por parte del hombre mayor, Gerard le había dicho que jugarían diferente esta vez y después saco una pala de madera de su traje, estaba por el golpe numero 15 cuando su cuerpo colapso sobre la cama, realmente estaba resultando muy doloroso. Queria terminar con esto ya, así que cerro los ojos e intento alejar su mente de lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, intento pensar en las pocas cosas buenas que había en su vida y lo mucho que lo querían sus tres amigos, intento pensar en cuando escucho reír de felicidad a Jackson por primera vez, en cuando Erica le regalo otro batman para reponer el que Danny arruino o la única vez que su madre no le había mirado con odio.

Lloro un silencio lo que restaba de la noche y en ningún momento abrió los ojos temiendo encontrarse con los ojos de aquel hombre, no los abrió intentando alejarse de la pesadilla que vivía constantemente y parecía jamas acabarse, no los abrió intentando desaparecer pero en especial no los abrió porque creía que si no veía lo que pasaba no lo recordaría y si no lo recordaba es como si jamas hubiese pasado.


	15. 14.

 

 

Stiles no esperaba que alguien recordase su cumpleaños numero 11 porque solo había hablado sobre la fecha de su cumpleaños una vez y cuando lo hizo fue de forma rápida y apenas audible, así que cuando Jackson se sentó al lado de él mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila de Star Wars para ya poder irse a su casa no le tomo mucha importancia ya que algunas veces JackJack lo esperaba para caminar juntos- y con Erica- hasta la entrada de la escuela. Cuando termino de guardar sus cosas volteo a mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa para decirle que ya podían irse pero al no ver a Erica frunció el ceño.

-Ya se fue.- dijo al saber lo que Stiles estaba por preguntar.- tiene que ir al doctor hoy.

-Oh... esta bien, supongo.- dijo levantándose.- entonces ya vamos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando Jackson lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Espera un momento.- el pequeño-ya no tan pequeño- lucia nervioso y algo inquieto.

Stiles lo miro fijamente esperando a que continuara hablando cuando Jackson se abalanzo sobre el en un abrazo, se sorprendió bastante ya que Jackson no daba abrazos a nadie que no fuese su madre, reacciono a tiempo y lo abrazo devuelta dos segundos después.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- susurró y a Stiles le dieron ganas de llorar.

En el momento que lo soltó los ojos de Stiles estaban acuosos y mordía su labio para no soltarse a llorar en ese momento que probablemente seria único.

Jackson al ver en ese estado a su mejor amigo sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco así que saco una cajita de la bolsa de su suéter y la puso entre las manos de Stiles.

-Stiles eres mi mejor amigo y como mejor amigo mi deber es protegerte y ser quien te de ánimos y esas cosas de mejores amigos.- suspiró dándose fuerzas para continuar hablando antes de acobardarse.- se que no la pasas bien en tu casa.- dijo levemente tomando a Stiles desprevenido quien ya había abierto la caja y se encontraba admirando su regalo.- se que no la pasas bien en tu casa.- repitió.- y es por eso que quiero que tengas esto.- dijo señalando la pulsera de cuerdas azules con una ancla decorándolo.- yo tengo una igual que me dio mi abuela cuando era más pequeño, ella dijo que cuando me sintiera mal o me pasara algo malo mirara el ancla y recordara todo lo bueno que me ah pasado y... tal vez así todo sea mejor.

Para ese momento Stiles ya se encontraba llorando con la mirada baja y apretando fuertemente el regalo en su pecho, a veces se olvidaba de lo maduro que Jackson se comportaba a pesar de su edad, Jackson por otro lado se encontraba en condiciones similares pero tenia que terminar de hablar.

-Y se que algún día me dirás porque todas las mañanas estas triste o porque nunca hablas de tu mamá.- suspiro temblorosamente y abrazo a Stiles por ultima vez.

Tal vez desde ese momento Stiles comenzó a considerar escapar de su infierno personal.


	16. 15. *Derek*

A Derek siempre le dio curiosidad la casa de enfrente, en especial aquel niño que parecía llevar todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, a veces se asomaba por la ventana durante las noches porque siempre creía escuchar a alguien gritar dentro de aquella casa pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que solo eran los padres de aquel niño peleando como las pocas veces que  ocurría con sus padres. Una vez le pregunto a Paige acerca de aquel niño y la unica respuesta que obtuvo fue: _"Stilinski solo llora mucho"._

Derek aun recuerda que en su primer día de escuela tuvo que salvar al pequeño de otro niño que en ese momento— y hasta la fecha— no le agradó por el simple hecho de ser un abusivo, recuerda haberse presentado con su pequeño vecino, a pesar de que este nunca hizo lo mismo, y haberse quedado con él hasta que se aseguro que se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Derek se encontraba mirando fijamente la casa de enfrente con las cortinas ligeramente abiertas para que nadie se diese cuenta y lo tacharan de acosador, esta vez no había gritos ni parecía que hubiese algún tipo de movimiento dentro de la casa.

—Derek, mamá dijo que tienes que ir conmigo a hacer las compras.

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su hermana dentro de su habitación, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y enrojeció igual de rápido al darse cuenta que Laura lo miraba con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada en señal de pregunta.

—Creí que la cena con tu novia es dentro de dos días.- dijo burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- por cierto, avísame a que hora llegara la princesa para romperme el cuello una hora antes.

Derek rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Ni siquiera se porque no te agrada.- se quejo mientras tomaba su celular que se encontraba conectado a unas bocinas reproduciendo la banda sonora de Star Wars.- Ya vámonos.- dijo saliendo de forma apresurada de la habitación.

—Porque estoy segura que solo esta contigo porque eres el chico nuevo y ademas de eso...- Laura se puso delante de su hermano al terminar de bajar las escaleras.- bastante guapo.

Derek rodó los ojos una vez más. Empujo a Laura lo que restaba de camino hasta llegar al auto y meterse en el asiento del copiloto.

.

—Te estoy diciendo que no, Laura, ya deja de molestarme.- se quejo un Derek bastante fastidiado.

—Si me haces este favor te prometo no molestar a tu lo que sea y asistir a la cena.- dijo Laura haciendo un puchero sin despegar la vista de la calle.

Ya iban de regreso a casa después de estar casi tres horas en el súper comprando cosas para la cena en dos días, cosas que su madre les había dicho que son necesarias y otras cosas no necesarias que Laura y Derek compraron por simple capricho. Todo el camino de regreso Laura intento convencer a Derek de cubrirla para poder escapar a una fiesta en casa de uno de sus nuevos amigos, Derek sospechaba que el anfitrión y su hermana se traían algo.

—No.

—Andaaa...-dijo alargando la "a" en tono suplicante olvidándose de la calle ya que estaban a pocas calles de su casa y se sabia el camino de memoria y volteo mirar a Derek. 

—Haré tu tarea.

—Ya dije que no y mejor pon atención a la calle.- comentó desplazando sus dedos por la pantalla de su celular prestando más atención a este que a su hermana.

—Pero...

Derek levanto la vista para gritarle a su hermana cuando lo vio, a medio vestir a punto de cruzar la calle corriendo con un gesto desesperado.

—¡LAURA CUIDADO!- al escuchar el grito de su hermano freno de golpe.- ¿Qué...?

Derek la dejo de escuchar y bajo del auto rápidamente al ver como el pequeño niño se desplomaba a mitad de la calle, parecía que se había desmayado pero cuando llego hasta él se dio cuenta seguía despierto ya que intento levantarse.

—Oye...- quiso tocarlo pero en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de su brazo comenzó a sollozar e intentar retroceder.- esta bien, no te tocare.- el pequeño pareció reconocerlo después de unos segundos.

Derek no sabia que debía hacer ya que el pequeño seguía llorando sin hacer ningún ruido y parecía querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Estaba por preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero al ver su estado se golpeo mentalmente porque la situación era más que obvia. Al final fue no fue Derek quien hablo.

—Ayúdame.- sollozó el de lunares.


	17. 16

***Derek***

 

Stiles estaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto junto a Derek quien le había cedido la sudadera que se había puesto antes de salir de casa, Laura había orillado el auto en cuanto su hermano había salido corriendo a donde el pequeño Stilinksi, se sorprendio bastante cuando minutos después Derek regresaba al auto junto con Stiles, ahora ambos hermanos estaban intentando hacer que hablara ya que ninguno sabia a donde llevarlo y lo único que sabían por el momento era el nombre del pequeño.

—Oye... tienes que decirnos algo.- dijo Laura ya cansada, nunca fue buena con la paciencia.- ¿quieres qué te llevemos a tu casa?- preguntó, tal vez se había perdido o algo así.

—No.- dijo Stiles rápidamente en tono asustado.- por favor...

Derek ahora comenzó a preguntarse de verdad si quería saber lo que pasaba en esa casa.

—Podemos llevarte a nuestra casa.- propuso Derek con el ceño fruncido a lo que Stiles negó rápidamente.

—Jackson.- susurro.

Derek— por raro que parezca— conocía al tal Jackson ya que su padre había tenido que tratar con el señor Withemore al tener que unirse a la misma cadena de abogados, Laura miro a Derek por algunos segundos a través del espejo retrovisor antes de encender el auto de nuevo.

Stiles se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino a casa del rubio temblando ligeramente y abrazándose a si mismo sin despegar la mirada de la ventana;  Derek se asusto un poco cuando se dio cuenta que Stiles no solo se encontraba a medio vestir si no que también lucia algunos moretones en sus brazos, no quiso seguir pensando en eso así que comenzó a tararear la ultima canción que había escuchado y casi al mismo tiempo Laura encendió la radio, Don't Cry de Guns N' Roses sonaba de fondo cuando Derek volteo mirar de nuevo al castaño y se dio cuenta que los pequeños temblores en su cuerpo eran producto del llanto silencioso que creyó había terminado momentos atrás.

—Llegamos.- escucho la voz de Laura que se encontraba saliendo del auto dirigiéndose a la casa Withemore.

Stiles se quedo estático en su lugar, parecía perdido. Derek se dio cuenta que el amigo de su padre estaba fuera de su casa hablando con Laura y cinco segundos después Stiles apareció en la escena abrazando fuertemente al niño rubio que se encontraba mirando todo un metro detrás de su padre, entonces Derek también salio del auto.

—Stiles se quedara con nosotros.- escucho que decía Marcus Witthemore.- no quiero que nadie sepa de esto.- dijo en un tono de voz fuerte.

—Nadie lo sabrá.- aseguro Laura.- solo... quiero saber que pasara con él, no quiere regresar a su casa.

—Yo arreglare eso.- dijo con una media sonrisa.- buenas tardes Derek.- le saludo en cuanto noto su presencia a lo que él solo hizo un ademan con la cabeza a forma de saludo.

.

***Stiles***

Stiles se había sentido realmente mal por el simple hecho de que dos de los Hale lo vieran en ese estado tan penoso y por eso tan pronto como vio a Jackson salio corriendo del auto en su dirección, los Hale se habían marchado hace una hora y desde ese momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra lo que preocupaba bastante a Marcus y a su hijo mas no le insistieron en hablar porque lo conocían demasiado bien y sabían de los ataques de pánico.

Stiles escucho cuando Marcus le dijo que Jackson le había comentado de los golpes que lucia en su rostro y brazos algunas veces, también sobre las veces que había faltado al colegio, le dijo que tendrían que llevarlo al hospital y Stiles en vez de negarse solo se levanto del sofá mirando al suelo, entonces Marcus cargo a Stiles y lo llevo hasta su auto diciéndole que esperarían por Jackson quien llego segundos después corriendo con una mochila en sus hombros.

—¿Llamaran a mi mamá?- preguntó Stiles en cuanto el auto fue encendido.

—Solo si tu quieres.- respondió Jackson por su padre.- y se que no quieres.- Stiles no respondió por lo que ambos Withemore interpretaron su silencio.

Al llegar al hospital intentaron no llamar mucho la atención— porque todos conocían a los Withemore y ellos nunca visitaban el hospital local de no ser estrictamente necesario— así que Marcus llevaba cargando una vez más a Stiles mientras Jackson caminaba muy seguro de si mismo al lado de ellos. El padre de Jackson había ido a registrarse dejando a Stiles y Jackson sentados.

—¿Stiles?- preguntó llamando la atención de ambos niños.

Stiles lo conocía, era uno de los clientes de su madre y justo ese día tenia que verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? tu madre debe estar preocupada.- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

—Viene conmigo.- dijo Jackson con el ceño fruncido.

Stiles comenzó a respirar pesadamente en el momento que aquel hombre toco su hombro y le dijo que fuese con él, claro que no se levanto pero él estaba agarrándolo muy fuerte ymirandolo como si fuese el mejor premio de una feria, estaba a punto de gritar cuando el Sr. Withemore apareció.

—¿Algún problema, doctor?- preguntó átono.

—No.- dijo soltando a Stiles y mirando nerviosamente al abogado.- no, yo solo vi a los niños solos y creí que necesitaban ayuda.- dijo rápidamente.

—No necesitamos nada, gracias, puede retirarse.

El rostro del padre de Jackson parecía no tener ninguna emoción y probablemente fue eso lo que ahuyento al doctor quien se disculpo una vez más y se fue de ahí.

—El doctor Hale espera.- dijo finalmente.- vamos Stiles.

Jackson tomo de la mano a Stiles y lo jalo hasta que se levanto y entonces comenzaron a caminar hasta donde el más grande les había indicado; Stiles comenzó a ponerse nervioso ya que si le encontraban algo raro tendría que contarles todo lo que su madre le había hecho desde que tenia 5 años y definitivamente no estaba listo para hablar, aun escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de su madre y todas esas amenazas. Se perdió gran parte de la conversación que tuvieron el Sr. Withemore y Peter Hale, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego la madre de Jackson y lo saco de la habitación para que pudiesen hablar con más privacidad.

—...Stiles tendrá que contarnos lo que realmente pasó para poder dar un veredicto final.- escucho las tan temidas respuestas salir de la boca del Dr. Hale.- ¿estas de acuerdo con eso Stiles?

Se lo pensó por un momento, pensó en si realmente quería que alguien se enterase de lo que le ocurrió, pensó en lo que le pasaría a su madre— quien probablemente fuera a prisión— fueron tantas las ideas que cruzaron por su cabeza que comenzó a sentir dolor en el pecho.

—¿Sera secreto?- preguntó tímidamente.

—Por supuesto, nadie se enterara.- dijo suavemente y Stiles decidió creerle.

Entonces comenzó a contarle entre lagrimas todo lo que había pasado, les hablo desde los insultos de su madre hasta el dinero que esta recibía de los hombres que abusaron de él, había momentos en los que no podía continuar hablando debido a los sollozos y en otros momentos—en donde hablaba sobre esos hombres tocándole— se avergonzaba tanto de si mismo que comenzaba a hablar en un tono apenas audible. Peter decidió entonces comenzar el procedimiento requerido para este tipo de situaciones, les dijo— dirigiéndose más que nada al adulto presente— que comenzarían por los exámenes físicos y revisarían el historial medico de Stiles, también les recomendó llevar a Stiles a terapia ya que todo sería bastante duro de afrontar.

Stiles estaba asustado pero algo dentro de él le decía que las cosas podían mejorar a partir de ahora.


	18. "Finally the light is comin' close..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto es un extra no un capitulo en si.  
> Por si se preguntan que paso antes de que Derek encontrase a Stiles.  
> Habrá otros Extra de cosas que no fueron completamente explicadas, algunos los puedes pedir ustedes especificando en que punto de la historia sucedió.

_Extra 1:_

Cuando Stiles despertó esa mañana supo que algo sería distinto comenzando por el hecho de que su madre no se alcoholizo ese día, o al menos no lo hizo desde temprano; su madre no lo dejo asistir a la escuela porque "es viernes Stiles", comenzó a sospechar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo cuando Claudia más que nerviosa parecía a punto de colapsar manteniéndose sobria.

Stiles realmente estaba asustado de que Claudia hubiese hecho algo realmente malo esta vez, aunque realmente ya no sabía que otra cosa mala podía hacer.

—Ve a bañarte.- le ordenó pasadas las 3:00pm.

Stiles no queriendo hacerla enfadar solo asintió y corrió escaleras arriba a meterse al baño, entonces comenzó a planear su futuro escape. Su plan consistía en robarle las llaves de la casa a su madre un día de esos en los que se embriagaba tanto que después no podía ni caminar— días que usualmente solían ser los lunes— y cuando ella estuviese lo suficientemente inconsciente el correría a abrir la puerta y salir de ahí. Su plan B consistía en no regresar a casa después de la escuela, pero para eso necesitaría un secuaz y eso implicaba contarle su situación a alguien. El plan C solo era escapar en la noche, saltar por su ventana arriesgándose a romperse algo y huir.

Stiles suspiró frustrado mientras cerraba la llave del agua para ya salir de la ducha e ir a secarse y vestirse, estaba debatiéndose internamente si ya sería un buen momento para ponerse su pijama o vestirse con la ropa que traía antes, optó por la pijama pero antes de ponérsela se puso ropa interior y regresó al baño a ponerse pomada en los moretones que el último "cliente"— como Claudia les llamaba— le había dejado en las costillas y algunos otros en las piernas, le dolía bastante aún pero intentaba no hacer ningún tipo de sonido por si a Claudia se le ocurría pasar por ahí ya que a ella le molestaba bastante que se quejara. Regresó a su habitación algunos minutos después y comenzó a vestirse con unos pantalones cortos bastante cómodos que usaba para dormir, estaba por ponerse la playera que siempre usaba cuando su madre entro a la habitación con el semblante serio y sin importar que aún estaba medio desnudó lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló fuera del cuarto y escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la planta baja comenzó a asustarse bastante ya que Gerdard Argent yacía ahí con una maleta al lado de él.

—Buenas tardes Claudia.- dijo amablemente sin siquiera prestarle atención a él.

—Si dejas de enviar el dinero...- comenzó a hablar Claudia en todo amenazante siendo cortada por Argent.

—Ya lo sé Claudia, no es necesario que comiences con las amenazas.- dijo posando su mirada en Stiles.- es hora de irnos.

—No.- susurro asustado Stiles mirando hacia todos lados intentando evitar lo inevitable.- no por favor, mamá.- dijo esta vez mirando a Claudia.

—¡Oh, vamos! no hagas esto difícil.- dijo Gerard comenzando a molestarse.- vivirás mejor allá.

Cuando Gerard intentó tomarlo del brazo— que Claudia ya lo había soltado— reaccionó a tiempo y retrocedió lo suficiente dándose la vuelta y corriendo hasta su habitación cerrando fuertemente y poniéndole pestillo. Al parecer sus planes de escape se habían adelantado bastante; corrió a tomar la silla de su escritorio para atorar la puerta y darse más tiempo.

Comenzó a contar hasta diez para relajarse un poco mientras abría la ventana, si saltaba desde ahí y tenía una mala caída tenía bastantes probabilidades de lastimarse gravemente impidiéndole correr más allá de una calle.

—¡STILES SAL DE AHÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!- escuchó a Claudia gritar al otro lado.- te ira peor si no lo haces.

Stiles ya estaba sentado al borde de la ventana listo para saltar cuando la puerta se abrió y unos delgados brazos lo sostuvieron intentando meterlo de nuevo. Stiles comenzó a removerse bruscamente entre los brazos de Claudia logrando darle un golpe con la cabeza haciendo que aflojara su agarre haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fuertemente en el césped.

Comenzó a llorar al sentir un dolor agudo en donde tenía los golpes de las costillas mientras intentaba levantarse, sabía que su madre y Gerard saldrían pronto de la casa así que comenzó a caminar rápidamente aguantando lo más que pudo, estaba a cuatro casas de la suya cuando escucho su nombre lo suficientemente cerca para asustarlo de nuevo y hacerlo correr. Ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que sus vecinos vieran los golpes en su cuerpo, solo quería escapar de ese hoyo infernal.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto había corrido pero definitivamente ya no podía más, el dolor en su torso no lo dejaba tranquilo y realmente estaba considerando esperar a que lo alcanzarán, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando sus piernas fallaron y cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos al darse cuenta lo inútil que estaba siendo al huir de su infierno personal, ahora la muerte parecía realmente una opción, hizo un intento en vano de levantarse solo pudiendo quedar de rodillas cuando escucho una voz masculina cerca de él haciendo que todos sus nervios se pusieran alerta de nuevo.

—Oye.- dijo aquella persona e intentó tocarlo haciendo que se echara hacia atrás instintivamente, pequeños sollozos saliendo de sus labios.- está bien, no te tocaré.- volvió a decir alejando su mano, entonces fue cuando se fijó en la persona frente a él.

Reconoció a Derek Hale y de verdad se quiso morir en ese momento, su llanto se intensificó ahora sintiendo vergüenza de si mismo y miedo de que Gerard y su madre aparecieran en el auto del primero. Derek parecía no saber que hacer más sin embargo no se movió de ahí.

—Ayúdame.- susurró Stiles finalmente intentando contener el ataque de pánico que sabia llegaría en cualquier momento.


	19. They cut me up in places I don't even understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTE EXTRA NO ES SOBRE STILES, DEREK, JACKSON, ETC. ES SOBRE CLAUDIA Y SUS CONTACTOS DESPUÉS DE QUE STILES SE FUE.

_Extra 2._

_(Claudia)_

No sabia si habían pasado segundos o solo algunas horas desde que su fuente de ingresos se había largado, no sabia cuantos cigarrillos había fumado desde entonces y tampoco sabia en que momento Gerard Argent había llamado a algunos de sus contactos para que buscasen al niño, pero lo que si sabia era que Stiles tenia el poder de hundirla totalmente si decidía acusarla y lo único que la consolaba era el hecho de que Argent y el resto de los compradores de irían al hoyo con ella.

—Claudia.- escuchó la fuerte voz de Gerard detrás de ella que no había salido de la habitación de Stiles odiando cada minuto el no haberlo abortado.- Jaime acaba de llamar, Stiles esta en el hospital junto al abogado Withemore.- habló con desprecio.- lo vio entrar a una habitacion custodiado de oficiales.

Claudia puede jurar sentir como su sangre se congelo totalmente.

—¿Y ahora?- pregunto con voz ronca por el tabaco.

—Ahora no se que harás tu porque yo me iré del país, me llevare el dinero y espero no verte nunca más.

—No puedes irte.- dijo en tono bajo.- si el mocoso ya abrió la boca seguro te menciono y ahora deben estar buscándote, es un pueblo pequeño Gerard y tu un hombre muy conocido.- voltea a mirarlo y se cruza de brazos.

—No me arrastraras en esto Claudia.

Gerard salio de la habitación y segundos después la puerta principal fue abierta y cerrada fuertemente indicando que el mayor de los Argent ya se había marchado del lugar. Claudia sabia que no había mucho que hacer en cuanto a su situación entonces solo hizo lo de siempre esperando.

Horas después unos golpes en la puerta y gritos masculinos fueron suficientes para anunciarle que todo había acabado para ella, entonces tomó el cuchillo que había tomado para destapar sus botellas.

—Al menos te arruine tanto como tu padre lo hizo conmigo.- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que el objeto metálico pasara rápida y profundamente por su cuello.


	20. And I will try to fix you...

_Extra 3_

_(Jackson)_

Jackson nunca fue el tipo de niño que realmente se preocupase por alguien que no fuesen sus padres, le preguntaba a sus amigos y maestras un "¿Cómo esta?" después de saludar, porque podía ser desinteresado pero no grosero, y muy pocas veces mostraba un real interés por saber la respuesta a la pregunta antes hecha, cuando veía a su padre un poco afligido por alguno de sus casos simplemente tomaba su manta favorita y se iba a dormir al lugar dentro de su casa en done su padre estuviese trabajando y con pequeños actos como ese demostraba lo importante que alguien llegaba a ser para él.

Por eso cuando vio a bajar del auto Hale a un lloroso y poco vestido Stiles no supo como reaccionar y su primer instinto fue echarse a llorar al ver a su mejor amigo en tal estado pero en cambio solo respiro profundamente y le abrazó. Jackson tampoco era un niño de muchos abrazos o al menos no abrazos voluntarios o que le nacieran del fondo de su corazón.  Esta vez estaba siendo totalmente sincero.

Stiles se sentía realmente frágil entre sus brazos, tanto como cuando tuvo su primera mascota y no la tocaba mucho por miedo a que se rompiera o se le cayera el hermoso pelaje que tenia,  el pequeño de lunares sollozaba suavemente contra su hombro aferrándose tan fuerte a él que en ese momento parecía ser la única persona en el planeta tierra que lo mantenía de pie. Jackson se preguntaba constantemente que era eso que Stiles nunca le quería contar pero jamas le preguntaba por el simple hecho de que no quería presionarlo y sabia de los ataques de pánico que este tenia de vez en cuando, así que solo le quedaba ser paciente y darle tiempo, tal parecía que el tiempo se estaba agotando y con ello las respuestas vendrían.

Cuando su padre se despidió de los Hale y les indico que entraran a la casa Stiles pareció encerrarse en si mismo ya que de pronto su llanto había cesado y su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto.

A Jackson le preocupaba eso. 

Llevaron al pequeño Stilinski al hospital después de lo que pareció una eternidad y al llegar al lugar su mejor amigo parecía bastante asustado así que le tomo de la mano queriéndole dar a entender que no se iba a alejar de él a menos que fuese necesario y lo fue cuando los llamaron con el doctor Peter Hale y su madre llego por él diciéndole que tal vez Stiles querría un poco de privacidad para poder hablar. 

—Mamá ¿tu sabes que le pasó a Stiles?- preguntó de pronto sorprendiendo un poco a su madre a pesar de que se esperaba la pregunta desde que Marcus le había llamado, así que solo apretó los labios intentando hallar una forma de persuadir a su hijo y cambiar de tema.- se que... no quieren decirme pero es mi mejor amigo.- dijo en tono bajito irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-  por favor.

—Jack...- suspiró y lo pensó unos segundos antes de continuar.- es algo muy privado y Stiles te lo dirá cuando este listo.- volvió a guardar silencio y tomo su mano.- tal vez tome algo de tiempo, ha sido muy difícil su situación.

Jackson sabía cuan difícil era la situación, es decir, el vio con sus propios ojos cada golpe en el rostro de Stiles, le ayudo a caminar cuando de un momento a otro no podía sostenerse por si mismo y en una ocasión— de la cual prometió nunca hablar— le ayudo a vendarse las costillas, así que sí, Jackson si sabia lo difícil de la situación pero eso no aclaraba del todo sus dudas y el solo quería ayudar a que su mejor amigo se sintiese mejor, ayudarlo a que esa mirada asustada y llena de lagrimas se fuera para siempre.

De alguna forma quería ayudar a arreglar las partes rotas.

Porque es lo que hacen los mejores amigos.

¿Verdad?


	21. 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo anterior fue el ultimo extra. <3

—Stiles tienes que comer algo.- dijo suavemente Marcus por quinta vez durante la cena.

Stiles llevaba una semana viviendo con los Withemore, no se sentía incomodo con ellos, de hecho hasta podía decir que en esa semana se había sentido más querido que en lo que tenia vida pero intentaba no acostumbrarse demasiado por si de pronto decidían que estaba siendo mucha carga. Dormía con Jackson y comía solo cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando porque le avergonzaba comer de más frente a ellos; también faltó a la escuela junto a Jackson, se quedaban viendo películas o simplemente el rubio sostenía en sus brazos a su mejor amigo mientras este lloraba silenciosamente después de una pesadilla o asustarse por algún ruido, por que sí, estaba un poco paranoico.

Erica había llegado el viernes a casa de Jackson con un paquete de dulces y una mirada bastante preocupada, al parecer el padre de Jackson se había comunicado con el de Erica, al llegar inmediatamente abrazo a ambos niños diciéndoles lo mucho que le hacia falta verlos durante clases y anunciado que se quedaría todo el fin de semana con ambos.

—¿Por qué estas llorando Stiles?- preguntó mientras quitaba un par de lagrimas con sus dedos.- no estés triste.

Los tres amigos se encontraban dentro de un campamento hecho a base de sabanas y cobijas— idea de Erica—, la pequeña rubia les estaba contando acerca de como la nueva profesora no le agradaba porque solo era buena cuando los adultos estaban mirando, todo iba bien hasta que se le salio la frase "Mamá dijo que si me portaba bien con la profesora me daría una recompensa". 

Claudia solía decirle a Stiles que debía comportarse con los clientes, algunas veces si no lloraba mucho lo dejaba cenar el resto de la semana y si gritaba mucho lo golpeaba y dejaba sin comida.

—¿Es por la nueva maestra? no te preocupes, ella no es tan mala y nos lee cuentos al final del día.- continuó acariciando la mejilla de Stiles mientras hablaba.

Jackson solo se limito a abrazarlo de nuevo.

Stiles no supo en que momento se quedo dormido pero de lo que si se dio cuenta fue de la voz de Marcus Withemore junto a la de otro hombre entrando a la sala en donde se encontraban durmiendo.

—Tus hijos lo encontraron.- dijo Marcus.- ellos deben saber algo.

—Marcus.- el otro hombre se escuchaba algo cansado.- le pregunte a Laura y ella solo me dijo que Derek salio corriendo del auto y al segundo siguiente ya estaba con él niño en el auto.

Stiles sabía que hablaban de él a menos de que Derek encontrase niños en la calle y lo subiese a su auto todos los días.

—Aaron tengo que saber cada detalle, Stiles es como mi hijo y después de que Claudia muriera y Gerard desapareciera la investigación se detuvo.- a Stiles se le corto la respiración al escuchar que su madre había muerto e inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse culpable.- necesito que todos y cada uno de esos hombres queden en prisión.

—Ya encerraste a cuatro de esos hombres y estoy seguro de que encontraremos a Argent, su hijo esta ayudando con la investigación.

Stiles no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero de no ser por los delgados brazos de Erica abrazándolo de nuevo ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta, ni siquiera sabia si lloraba por las palabras de Marcus o por el hecho de que su madre estuviese muerta.

Stiles pensó que tal vez si era importante para alguien más ademas de sus dos únicos amigos.


	22. 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capitulo damos por iniciada la tercera etapa, es decir, Stiles ya es un adolescente.

El cumpleaños numero 17 de Stiles no fue la gran cosa, solo los Withemore, los reyes, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey y por supuesto Cora Hale, quien se había vuelto su amiga un día que Aaron Hale la llevo a casa de Jackson— ahora también su casa—, ella solamente se paro frente a él comenzando a quejarse de ser la hija más pequeña y de la tarea de matemáticas haciendo gestos tan graciosos que a Stiles le fue imposible no reír un poco lo cual para Marcus y Jackson fue casi como un milagro ya que la mayor parte del tiempo el pequeño castaño se la pasaba con una mirada tan triste que ni siquiera ver Batman se la quitaba.

Ahora con sus 17 años cumplidos Stiles ya no lucia así, aun tenia esa mirada asustada y esa timidez tan atrayente, se encerraba en si mismo algunas veces pero ha aprendido a lidiar con ello, nadie en el pueblo se entero nunca de lo que le había ocurrido a excepción de los oficiales que estuvieron en el caso, el juez, Aaron Hale y su cuñado Peter ya que Marcus se había encargado de mantener todo lo más privado posible.

La encargada de organizar la fiesta fue Erica quien, obviamente, obligo a su novio Boyd y a Jackson a organizarle una pequeña reunión con su platillo favorito y un pastel de ensueño porque _"No todos los días se cumplen 17 años, Stiles"_ fueron las palabras de Erica.  Así que aquí estaba, sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara que Marcus sostenía frente a él y sus amigos después de apagar las velitas del pastel, no le gustaban mucho las fotos pero le gustaba complacer a Erica, solo a veces. Erica quien un día decidió no seguir bajo la sombra y las burlas de Lydia Martin alias la abeja reina del instituto, así que Erica un día era una pequeña bebé que le temía a todo y al día siguiente estaba vestida en una falda de cuero y unos zapatos de tacón más grandes que su cabeza ese día Jackson le hizo varios cumplidos y Stiles simplemente negó con la cabeza y la abrazó, cuando los chicos comenzaron a mirarla mucho fue cuando ella decidió invitar a salir a Boyd, Stiles estuvo orgulloso de ella. Por otro lado Jackson dejo de ser ese niño con las mejillas regordetas y pequeñas pecas por todos lados para convertirse en un supermodelo— aun no modelaba pero Stiles estaba seguro de que lo haría algún día—, largas horas ejercitándose y su magnífica genética habían hecho del rubio la segunda persona más atractiva que conocía.

La primera siempre seria Derek Hale.

—¿Pediste tu deseo?- preguntó Erica emocionada.- no me lo digas.- le puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió.- es de mala suerte y todos queremos que tus deseos se hagan realidad.

—Erica...- intentó replicar en cuanto la rubia quito su dedo de sus labios.

—Erica nada.- dijo rápidamente.- dile Boyd.- el moreno solo negó divertido ya que no solía ser una persona de muchas palabras y tomo la mano de Erica alejándola del cumpleañero.

Stiles amaba que alguien hiciera tan feliz a su mejor amiga, ella necesitaba un rayo de luz en su propia tormenta con el nombre de "ataques epilépticos"

—Espero que el deseo comience en Derek y termine en Hale.- le susurro Jackson sentándose a su lado haciendo que se sonrojara.- no me hagas esa cara, Stiles sabes que es verdad.- le sonrió de lado y lo despeino.

—Bueno entonces espero que tu próximo deseo de cumpleaños sea que Lydia deje de fijarse en tu cuenta bancaria y que por fin invites a salir a Isaac.

Jackson rodó los ojos.

—Numero uno.- dijo levantando su mano en forma de puño y levantando su dedo indice en la cara de Stiles.- nunca saldré con Lydia de nuevo porque es inteligente como solo ella puede y probablemente ya sabe que me gusta alguien más y numero dos.- levanto el dedo enseguida del indice.- Isaac solo tiene ojos para McCall quien solo tiene ojos para Lydia.

—Bueno al menos podrías intentarlo.

Jackson no contesta y en cambio solo se levanto tomando la mano de Stiles llevándolo a la pista de baile improvisada que Erica y Cora habían creado. Stiles iba a comenzar a quejarse pero al recordar que Jackson era con quien estaba tratando decidió callarse la boca y subir sus pies sobre los de su mejor amigo dejando que fuese él quien llevase el ritmo de una canción lenta que probablemente Erica había puesto, canción que identifico como _"Video Games"_   de Lana del Rey, se dejo hacer entre los brazos de su mejor amigo quien se balanceaba de un lado a otro abrazándolo por la cintura, una vez Cora les dijo _"Ustedes son las personas más afectivas del mundo",_ y ella tenia razón al decir que lo eran, pero solo lo eran entre ellos porque Jackson no demostraba cariño a nadie que no fuesen Erica, Stiles o sus padres ya que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para él y Stiles simplemente era muy tímido y cerrado en si mismo como para salir de su pequeña burbuja a conocer a más gente.

 

A la mañana siguiente cuando llego a la escuela se encontró con una carta pegada en su casillero y una caja de chocolates en el suelo.

_"¡Hey! me entere de que tu cumpleaños fue ayer así que me dije ¿por qué no? y te he traído chocolates, lo siento por no dártelos en persona pero tengo una idea de que Withemore me golpeara si me ve a tu alrededor._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_-Theo"_

Stiles sintió sus mejillas arder e inmediatamente abrió su casillero metiendo la carta y los chocolates dentro, Theo le agradaba pero no confiaba en él, demasiado lindo para ser real. Saco los libros para las clases de ese día y al darse media vuelta se topo con Jackson quien paso un brazo por sus hombros y lo acompaño hasta su salón— al cual iban juntos—.

—Vi los chocolates.- dijo Jackson antes de ir a sentarse a su lugar detrás del suyo.

—Te daré la mitad.- fue lo único que dijo antes de que la profesora Blake entrase al salón.


	23. 21.

Después de los chocolates llegaron las flores y con ellas pequeños poemas, no es que a Stiles le molestara porque de hecho le daba igual, al que si parecía molestarle era a Jackson; cuando las flores, chocolates y cartas aparecían en el suelo frente a su casillero su mejor amigo solo se limitaba a ver las cosas con el ceño fruncido, las recogía y después le decía algo como _"Reaken es un estupido"_ y Stiles no creía que lo fuera pero no opinaba lo contrario, aún así le contestaba cosas como _"Tu también lo eres y te haces llamar mi mejor amigo"_ entonces Jackson hacia un gesto ofendido y después de negar con la cabeza le pasaba un brazo por los hombros— una pequeña manía que siempre tuvo— y comenzaba a caminar hacia su aula. Erica era otra historia, ella solo le miraba con ojos burlones si el rubio estaba presente y cuando este se marchaba Erica le abrazaba y le decía _"es tu decisión, Stiles"_ entonces besaba su mejilla y comenzaba a hablar de cualquier otro tema.

Suerte que solo había flores un día a la semana.

Stiles a veces pensaba que Theo y sus amigos solo querían hacerle una broma de muy mal gusto y solo por eso aún no le daba una respuesta al chico.

Theo y su grupo de amigos eran bastante conocidos dentro del instituto por todos esos chicos y chicas que se habían llevado a la cama con falsas promesas y palabras de amor, Stiles definitivamente no quería ser parte de ese grupo de personas que creía tener una oportunidad.

—... entonces Derek le dijo a Laura que mamá ya se había dado cuenta de las dos botellas de vodka faltantes y Laura...- Cora dejó de hablar de repente al ver el ramo de girasoles en el lugar de siempre junto a una nota pegada en la puerta de su casillero.- ¿es en serio? ¿Qué nunca se va a cansar?- dijo en tono fastidiado mientras estiraba su brazo y despegaba la nota del metal.- está vez al menos cambio un poco... es una canción.- rodó los ojos.- There is not a single word, in the whole world  
That could describe the hurt the dullest knife just sawing and back and forth  
And ripping through the softest skin there ever was  
How were you to know?  
Well, how were you to know?.- cantó Cora lo más bajito que pudo.- esto parece sacado del reproductor en el auto de Laura y Derek y está vez no dice _"Theo"_.- hizo comillas en el aire al decir su nombre.- pero queda claro que es él.

Pero no, Stiles sabía que no era Theo porque él siempre le enviaba rosas blancas y nunca girasoles, él siempre intentaba con poemas y dudaba que fuese fan de Paramore, sin embargo no dijo nada.

Cora apretó los labios.

—Espero que no caigas.- dijo la chica señalándolo con un dedo.- eres propiedad de un chico moreno, alto, con complexión de mastodonte y dientes de conejo.

—Cora ya hemos hablado de eso.- dijo quitándole la nota para verla por sí mismo.- está no es la letra de Theo.- susurró para sí mismo e ignorando la mirada de Cora abrió su casillero dejando la nota ahí apartada de todas las que Theo le había dado, solo por si acaso.- ¿Crees que a la madre de Jackson le gusten los girasoles?

—Ella los ama.- Stiles brinco del susto al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo detrás de él.- estoy segura que ya estaba harta de las rosas.- dijo tomando su mano.- ¿listo para ir a casa?

—Siempre estoy listo para salir de aquí ¿en dónde está Erica?

—Boyd.- fue la corta respuesta del rubio.- ¿Te irás sola, gruñona?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Derek me está esperando afuera desde hace media hora.- se encogió de hombros.

Salieron del instituto diez minutos después, Stiles cargando sus girasoles con una mano mientras Jackson tomaba la otra causando que la mirada de varias féminas se posaran en ellos, más específicamente Lydia Martin; Jackson discutía con Cora acerca de quien podía beber más sin embriagarse— todo mundo sabía que Jackson tenía más aguante que nadie en el mundo—, cuando llegaron al camaro que conducía Derek Hale dieron la conversación por finalizada, Cora y Jackson miraron a Stiles con una sonrisa divertida cuando se dieron cuenta que se había puesto algo nervioso al tener a su infinito crush tan cerca.

—Le diré que le envías saludos.- fueron las palabras de despedida de Cora.

Jackson soltó una carcajada que murió en cuanto Stiles le dio "la mirada" y le pateo la espinilla yendo directamente al deportivo del único con licencia, todo el camino a casa estuvo callado reproduciendo una y otra vez la canción escrita en la nota, una parte de él deseaba que no fuese Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se acostumbren tanto a la calma, W.


	24. 22

Stiles mentiría si dijera que no estaba confundido al encontrar un ramo de rosas a los pies de su casillero junto con la nota habitual ya que se suponía que Theo solo le enviaba flores una vez a la semana.

—Se está poniendo más insistente de lo normal.- dijo Jackson a su lado quien miraba las flores y la nota con desprecio.- ¿no se cansa?

—Yo creo que es romántico.- dijo Erica mirando mal al rubio.

—Y yo que es muy escalofriante.- Cora fingió estremecerse.- te acosa.

Stiles frunció el ceño mientras recogía las flores y la nota la guardaba en su casillero, sabía que sus amigos más que odiar a Theo odiaban su insistencia cuando Stiles ya le había expresado mediante Jackson que no estaba interesado.

—Ya vamos a Clase.- les dijo tomando la mano de Jackson porque solo así se sentía seguro al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

Todos se separaron yendo cada quien por su lado hacía su respectiva aula— a excepción de Jackson y Stiles quienes tenían todas sus clases juntos—, al llegar a su salon no le sorprendió que todos estuvieran cuchicheando y riendo, normalmente intentaba ignorarlos pero esta vez estaba resultando bastante difícil porque le estaban mirando. 

Jackson paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stils protectoramente. Al llegar a su banca se dio cuenta porque tanto alboroto, una caja no muy grande forrada con papel de regalo con figuras de Star Wars y su nombre escrito en una nota junto a otra nota pegada que decía _"te he escrito cartas durante un año y hoy por fin me atrevo a darte algunas"._ Stiles enrojeció violentamente.

 

Mientras una chica de cabello castaño y ojos depredadores salía de la escuela en dirección al auto que la esperaba fuera.

—¿le diste la caja?

—Tranquilizate.- ella rodó los ojos.- la puse en su banca .

—¿Y ese tal Theo sigue insistiendo?

—Nunca dejo de hacerlo, hoy le dejo flores.

—Tengo que ser más rápido.- gruñó.

—Algo me dice que Stiles no esta interesado.- se encogió de hombros.- ya me quiero ir.

Su acompañante puso los ojos en blanco antes de encender el auto e irse de ahí.


	25. 23

El día de la fiesta en casa de los Hale había llegado por fin y con ello la ansiedad y miedo de Stiles también haciéndolo tener múltiples ataques de pánico durante una semana completa, Jackson intentaba no alejarse mucho del castaño por miedo a que en medio de alguno de los ataques de pánico tuviese algún tipo accidente— accidentes que ya había tenido con anterioridad—, Stiles no le había dicho a Jackson el porqué de su ansiedad pero este último tenía un par de teorías en las cuales la antigua casa del castaño estaba involucrada.

Esa mañana Erica junto a un Boyd en modo zombie habían llegado demasiado temprano a casa de los Whittemore, la chica alegaba que era su deber asesorar la vestimenta de sus dos mejores amigos en un evento tan importante como la fiesta de despedida de Laura Hale. Erica sabía tanto como Jackson de las cosas que había vivido Stiles cuando niño— o sea casí nada—, nunca se hablaba de eso y si llegaban a hacerlo el chico de lunares inmediatamente cambiaba el tema a uno más banal, así que Erica estaba ahí no solo para asesorar la vestimenta de sus chicos si no también para distraer a Stiles.

Lo que había comenzado en un tranquilo desayuno grupal terminó convirtiéndose en la discusión más grande de moda por parte de Erica, Jackson y su madre, que si las telas esto o el diseño aquello; Stiles realmente no entendía mucho más allá de lo que había visto en internet sobre las tendencias de moda que estarán ese año, el padre de Jackson decidió abandonar el comedor en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y Boyd parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido sobre su plato de cereal. La discusión terminó cuando Erica reviso la hora en su teléfono decidiendo que se les estaba haciendo tarde.

—¿Qué usarás tu Erica?- preguntó Jackson quien se encontraba metido en su armario.- traes una maleta gigante y de verdad estoy comenzando a creer que ahí dentro hay un cadáver.

Erica puso los ojos en blanco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novio quien se encontraba totalmente dormido hecho un ovillo en la gran cama del rubio con su cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia.

—Maquillaje, mi ropa, la ropa de boyd, cosas para mi cabello e hijo y agujas por si sucede algo.- dijo en tono bajo fingiendo fastidio.- todo lo que necesito.

—¿No es mucho?- preguntó Stiles sentado en el sofá individual al lado de una gran ventana con un libro entre sus manos.

—No, no.- contestó ella rápidamente.- es lo necesario.

En ese momento Jackson salió de su gran armario luciendo jeans negros, una playera básica color blanco, chaqueta de cuero y botas militares negras; Erica lo miró durante un momento paseando su mirada por todo el cuerpo de Jackson intentando encontrar algo mal en su elección de vestuario, cosa que por supuesto no logró y se lo hizo saber levantando sus pulgares con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ese es mi chico.- dijo divertida a lo que Jackson rió.

Erica fue la siguiente en cambiar su atuendo entrando igualmente al armario gigante de su rubio amigo saliendo minutos después con un lindo vestido naranja como el atardecer junto con decoraciones que parecían ser tornasol, Jackson sentado al borde de la cama revisando su celular levantó la vista cuando Erica carraspeó llamando su atención, repitió las mismas acciones de Erica momentos atrás.

—Tu turno.- dijo Erica en el oído de Stiles una vez estuvo a su lado, Stiles llevó una mano a su pecho sobresaltado soltando el libro que leía haciendo que la página se perdiese.

—Casi me matas de un infarto.- se quejó cerrando los ojos tratando de que su corazón se calmase.- eres la peor mejor amiga del mundo ¿lo sabes?

—Pues la peor mejor amiga del mundo te envía a que te cambies para ir a la casa Hale.- ella se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amigo.- ahora.

Fue entonces cuando Stiles se dio cuenta del tiempo que había estado en su mundo leyendo ya que sus amigos se encontraban luciendo totalmente fabulosos— a excepción de Boyd quien seguía dormido—, inclusive Erica estaba maquillada y se había arreglado el cabello.

—Nos vamos en una hora.- escuchó decir a Jackson a lo lejos.

—Iré vestido así.- dijo en voz baja, eso pareció molestar a Erica.

—Oh no, no señor, tu no iras vestido de esa forma.- señaló su ropa que consistía en unos vaqueros sencillos junto con su típica playera con algún estampado gracioso y camisa a cuadros.- levántate y vamos a tu habitación, te ayudare a elegir.

Traducción: _"no dejare que tu eterno crush te vea vestido como vago en esta ocasión, levanta tu trasero nerd de esa silla antes de que te rocíe con todos los frascos de laca para el cabello que están en esta habitación que yo seré quien te vista cual muñeco Ken coleccionable."_

Stiles lo sintió como una amenaza así que decidió obedecerla, se levantó dejando el libro sobre el sofá en el que antes estaba sentado y se encaminó hacia su habitación con Erica pisándole los talones, escuchó que ella gritó algo como _"Jackson despierta a Boyd"._

—Parece que el trabajo lo está matando.- comentó el castaño entrando a su habitación. _  
_

—Eso pasa.- suspiró.- mi padre le ofreció empleo como asistente pero no quiere aceptar y no quiere hablar del tema por ahora.- Stiles volteo a mirar a Erica quien parecía cansada de la situación de su novio mas no comento nada.- bien.- la rubia volvió a sonreír.- veamos que tienes aquí.

Ella caminó hasta su armario del mismo tamaño que el de Jackson pero que a diferencia lucía un poco más vacío, Stiles frunció el ceño cuando vio que Erica comenzaba a lanzar algunas prendas de ropa hacia la silla más cercana. Stiles de verdad luchó contra Erica a la hora de que esta quiso desvestirlo— Stiles lo podía hacer por su cuenta, muchas gracias—.

Después de lo que a Stiles le pareció una eternidad descartando prendas de ropa y añadiendo otras más se alegró cuando por fin su rubia amiga pareció decidir que prenda iba mejor con la ocasión decidiendo al fin por una playera negra con tres botones en el cuello y mangas tres cuartos, jeans negros y lo dejó escoger sus zapatos. Ella intentó peinarlo en vano ya que a él no le gustaba, no como a Jackson, así que solo acomodo lo más que pudo las puntas rebeldes más sobresalientes de su cabeza..

Después de todo el teatro armado en casa de Jackson al fin subieron al auto de Boyd quien ya no se estaba cayendo de sueño y parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, a pesar de nunca haber regresado a su antigua casa aún recordaba perfectamente el camino, las calles que debía cruzar y el tiempo que tardarían en llegar por lo que todos los nervios que no se hicieron presentes durante toda la mañana en ese momento comenzaron a manifestarse, comenzó a mover su pierna derecha de arriba a abajo rápidamente sintiendo su cuerpo de pronto muy pesado y su respiración volviéndose un poco irregular, Jackson a su lado lo noto por lo que tomo su mano, Stiles volteo a verlo tratando de respirar con regularidad entonces Jackson levantó sus manos unidas a la altura de los ojos de Stiles quien en un principio no entendió el gesto hasta que sus ojos enfocaron las pulseras a juego que ambos tenían, el ancla de plata aún brillaba como el día que la vio en la pequeña caja de regalo que Jackson le había dado a los 10 años.

Al llegar a la casa Hale todos bajaron del auto a excepción de Jackson y Stiles quien se había quedado totalmente estático en su lugar intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar su antigua casa. No lo hizo, Jackson abrió la puerta y tiró de su mano haciendo que volteara a verlo.

—Tu principe te espera.- intentó bromear a lo que Stiles sonrió sin ganas.

Mientras una persona dentro de la casa se encontraba nervioso por llevar su plan a cabo, esperaba que dijera que si porque si no mataría a Cora.


	26. 24

La fiesta en casa de los Hale estaba yendo bastante relajada hasta el momento, los adolescentes y adultos bailaban o hablaban de temas en común mientras otros— como los tres hermanos Hale— se encontraban peleando dentro de la cocina por algo tan insignificante como lo era un pedazo de carne, a unos metros sentado en un banco alto se encontraba Peter mirando a sus sobrinos tratando de ocultar lo divertido que se encontraba para tratar de poner un poco de orden en el lugar.

—Laura tu ya comiste y te están esperando fuera.- dijo Cora sosteniendo fuertemente el sartén junto a su tapa donde se encontraba la carne.

—Si Laura, ¿qué haces aquí?- hablo Derek esta vez frunciendo aun más el ceño sin soltar la mano de su hermana menor que se encontraba sobre la tapa.- ve a ligar o algo, te hace falta.

—Al que le hace falta ligar es a otro.- dijo la mayor mientras sostenía uno de los brazos de su hermana menor.- tu novio esta afuera ve al menos a recibirlo como lo haría su novio de verdad.- ataco con una sonrisa.- oh es cierto, su novio es Theo.

Peter oculto su risa en una tos fingida y Cora simplemente se mordió el labio tratando de no reír ya que el rostro de Derek paso de la diversión a la amargura en tiempo récord, entonces Peter decidió que era momento de intervenir.

—Laura.- la llamó el mayor en la habitación tratando de sonar firme.- tienes invitados fuera, vete.

Antes de que la chica pudiese replicar Peter camino hasta ella tomándola de los hombros y tiro de ella hasta que soltó el brazo de Cora, la guió hasta la salida de la cocina y después de una mirada "deja de joder" marca Hale se fue refunfuñando al patio trasero.

—Tu.- dijo señalando a Derek esta vez.- tragas como mastodonte y debes poner tu plan en marcha antes de que caperucita roja se de cuenta que el leñador es mejor que el lobo.

Derek no dijo nada antes de salir resignado del lugar mientras maldecía por lo bajo su existencia y fue directamente a su habitación. Cora sonrió victoriosa y quito la tapa del sartén dispuesta a comer el ultimo trozo de carne pero antes de que pudiese si quiera dejar la tapa a un lado Peter ya lo tenia entre sus manos.

—No me veas de esa forma yo soy el doctor aquí y como tal en tu dieta no viene que comas eso, te lo prohíbo.

Antes de que Cora pudiese decir algo salio de la cocina chocando con cierto castaño de piel pálida, chico que se sonrojo en cuanto se dio cuenta del doctor Hale.

—Si buscas al lobo esta en su habitación.- dijo Peter con una sonrisa sugerente sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Lobo?- susurró para si mismo confundido.

—¡PETER HALE!

Stiles decidió que ya no quería más un vaso de agua, no si Cora estaba enojada dentro de la cocina.

...

El tiempo pasaba rápido siempre que Stiles se quedaba admirando a Derek Hale, la forma en la que sonreía y se achicaban sus ojos, la forma que tenia de ocultar su vergüenza por sus adorables dientes de conejo, cuando algo le molestaba y fruncía tanto el ceño; también le sorprendían cosas de él cada que descubría algo nuevo que admirar, como por ejemplo cuando se dio cuenta que al estar nervioso miraba hacia todos lados y juntaba sus manos jugando con sus dedos en un vano intento de relajarse, Derek siempre parecía estar seguro de si mismo; también cuando descubrió que Derek no solo era perfecto jugando basquetbol si no que también tenía cualidades artísticas y solía practicar pintura en sus ratos libres, la forma en la que protegía a sus hermanas sin que ellas se diesen cuenta y la soltura que tenía al hablar con extraños.

Y es por estar observando detenidamente a Derek que no se dio cuenta que a su lado Jackson recibía una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Cora al ver que el moreno también miraba de reojo a su amigo, tampoco se percato del hombre mayor que llego junto a Allison y sus padres. No se dio cuenta de nada a su alrededor hasta que de pronto Jackson se paro frente a él con una mueca divertida.

—Se te va a caer la baba.- rió.

Stiles iba a replicar, lo hubiese hecho sin embargo algo se lo impido, vio a los Hale caminar hacia la recién llegada y entonces su mundo se vino abajo.

Él estaba ahí.


	27. 25. I'm going back to the start.

Stiles comenzó a respirar con dificultad a ver a Gerard Argent parado justo ahí en el patio trasero de los Hale, parecía que aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia y agradeció por primera vez el estar al lado de un árbol lo suficientemente grande para poder ocultarse momentáneamente. Comenzó a buscar a Peter con la mirada ignorando a Jackson quien le hablaba tratando se hacerlo reaccionar.

 _"_ _Él_ _está_ _aquí,_ _vendrá_ _por_ _mi"_

Era el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Stilinski. Hasta la fecha las únicas personas conocían a los atacantes de Stiles eran Peter Hale, su psicóloga y el padre de Jackson porque no tenia el valor suficiente de hacerle saber a alguien más sobre los creadores de su infierno.

—Peter…- murmuró Stiles soltándose del agarre de Jackson quien había tomado sus hombros.- ¿en dónde…?

—Hola chicos.- el castaño escuchó la voz de Allison acercarse a ellos e inmediatamente se tenso y único que atino a hacer fue agachar la cabeza y cubrirla con sus manos.

—Allison no es buen momento.- dijo alguien más, ¿Cora? ¿Jackson? no lo sabia, no podía distinguir entre una voz y otra.

Se dejo caer en el pasto detrás del árbol ocultándose de los invitados aun cubriendo su rostro, sintió un par de brazos rodearlo pero lo ignoro y sin darse cuenta de sus acciones comenzó a rasguñar su rostro, sentía sus uñas pasar lentamente por sus mejillas y frente; Jackson al darse cuenta solo atino a tratar de tomarlo de las manos para que detuviese sus movimientos.

Jackson recordaba cual había sido el colapso nervioso más fuerte que Stiles había tenido y definitivamente no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, no otra vez y menos en esa casa, así que en cuanto Cora se llevo a Allison y se percato de que la gente comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía decidió levantar a Stiles quien no se opuso pero tampoco ponía de su parte, no lo cargo para no llamar más la atención pero si lo sostuvo cerca pegándolo lo más que puso a su cuerpo tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro de alguna forma e hizo que Stiles caminara junto a él hasta entrar a la casa Hale en donde un Peter con el semblante serio apareció de la nada junto a su sobrino.

Stiles por otro lado no sabia nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor siendo golpeado por todos esos recuerdos que trato de alejar todo ese tiempo que se sintió a salvo a pesar de que sabia que la felicidad nunca dura para siempre y que en algún momento _regresaría_ _al_ _inicio_ _de_ _todo_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que es muy tarde xdxd pero bueno, lo siento de verdad eh estado atareada últimamente.
> 
> Espero les hayan gustado los nuevos capítulos <3.


	28. Darkling

_Oscuridad, si alguien le preguntara que veía en su futuro esa sería su respuesta. No veía nada bueno para él, no se veía viviendo un gran amor, no podía imaginarse un futuro feliz con una familia o viviendo su más grande sueño._

_La oscuridad lo había acompañado desde muy pequeño, desde el momento en que nació para ser más exactos y esta se tragaba su alma en cada golpe recibido, en cada noche al lado de algún hombre, en cada insulto recibido y en cada mirada de desprecio de su madre. Así que realmente le sorprendió ver un rayo de luz en aquella oscuridad tan fría que le rodeaba, llego cálido y brillante alejando todo sentimiento de tristeza que en algún momento pudo llegar a sentir, llego como una manta y chocolate caliente en las noches frías de invierno, como felicidad desbordante al alcanzar tu más grande sueño y a pesar de saber que la calidez y luminosidad que ahora le rodeaban sería momentánea trato de aferrarse a eso desesperadamente en un intento de al menos saber que había tenido algo bueno en su vida._

_Después_ _de_ _todo_ _la_ _luz_ _debe_ _apagarse_ _en_ _algún_ _momento_ _¿no?,_ _tal_ _vez_ _este_ _era_ _el_ _momento_ _de_ _apagar_ _esas_ _luces_ _y_ _regresar_ _a_ _su_ _lugar_ _de_ _origen_ _._

...

Jackson comenzaba a preocuparse de que Stiles no reaccionara de ninguna forma, lo había llevado al despacho de Peter y ahí el doctor trato de hacerlo reaccionar, le hablaba, gritaba e incluso lo sacudió un poco tratando de sacarlo del shock en el que se encontraba. Parecía totalmente ido, ya ni siquiera se estaba lastimando y Jackson no sabia si eso le preocupaba más.

—¿Qué sucedió allá afuera?- preguntó Peter sin mirar al rubio ya que se encontraba tomando la presión de Stiles.

—No lo se, estaba bromeando con Cora y entonces Stiles comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico.- hablo rápidamente.- creí que comenzaría a lastimarse y… usted sabe lo que sucede durante sus colapsos yo solo… solo pensé en sacarlo de ahí.

Peter anoto algo en una libreta cercana y quito la cinta del brazo de Stiles procediendo a tomar su temperatura y posteriormente revisar sus pupilas.

—¿Sabes que ocurrió durante ese momento? ¿Alguien se acerco más de lo debido? ¿Stiles vio o escuchó algo?

—Iba a saludar a Allison cuando ocurrió.- dijo en tono bajo tratando de recordar algo inusual.- los Argent llegaron y…

—¿Los?- Peter dejo de moverse y volteo a mirar a Jackson por primera vez esperando a que nombrara a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia que se hallaban en su casa.

—Él está aquí.

Más sin embargo quien respondió no fue Jackson si no Stiles, comenzando a murmurar frenéticamente lo mismo cada vez un poco más fuerte, comenzó a parpadear rápidamente tratando de ubicarse y al no saber en donde se encontraba comenzó a asustarse, su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más y cuando trato de llevar sus manos a su cabello para halarlo Jackson se acerco y lo detuvo causando que el más joven terminara por quebrarse.

El llanto se hizo presente mientras el castaño intentaba liberar sus manos sin darse cuenta de quien las estaba tomando. Pedía piedad y susurraba pequeñas disculpas casi inentendibles gracias al llanto, se puso de pie— ya que había estado sentado sobre una camilla— y encogiéndose sobre si mismo agachó la cabeza siendo totalmente sumiso a nadie en particular.

A Jackson se le rompió el corazón al ver a su mejor amigo así y el doctor Hale solo atino a buscar una jeringa y algún calmante leve para que su paciente no colapsara aun más. Cuando volteo a ver a los dos jóvenes de nuevo el rubio ya tenia entre sus brazos a un tembloroso y perdido chico, una mirada basto para que Jackson no preguntara nada al ver como su mejor amigo se calmaba de a poco después de ser inyectado.

—Vas a estar bien.- le susurraba cerca del oído.- no paso nada, vas a estar bien.

Peter hizo que Jackson acostara a Stilinski en la camilla de nuevo una vez estando inconsciente y los dejo solos para ir a buscar a Laura y avisar que llevaría a los chicos a casa, que Derek tendría que hablar con Stiles luego y hubiese ido directamente a ella de no haber visto al ser más repugnante del planeta.

¿Qué hacia Gerard ahí?


	29. *Derek 2*

Derek recordaba perfectamente el día en el cual encontró a Stiles corriendo como si el demonio lo persiguiera, se veía tan pequeño y frágil que en cuanto estuvo dentro del auto considero varias veces el ponerlo dentro de una cajita de cristal y protegerlo de todo el mal del mundo. Ese sentimiento no lo había abandonado después de 6 años de mirar y suspirar por él, probablemente en un inicio no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Stiles, es decir, ni siquiera sabía que estaba sintiendo algo por alguien con quien no hablaba y se mantenía alejado del mundo, en fin. 

Todo comenzó cuando después de todo el alboroto por el niño de 11 años que había escapado de casa para vivir en la mansión Witthemore terminara, Derek comenzaba a prestarle más atención al chiquillo con el que casi no cruzaba palabra alguna, lo cuidaba desde lejos y sin querer siempre descubría cosas nuevas de él; cosas como que siempre llevaba una pulsera con una ancla juego con su rubio amigo, siempre sostenía la mano de la niña rubia cuando esta parecía molestarle algo, la forma en la que suspiraba mientras miraba el cielo con el ceño fruncido, la manera en la que se mordía el labio para no llorar y muchas cosas más que hacían de Stiles una obra de arte única a sus ojos.

Tiempo después se dio cuenta de que algunas veces Stiles llegaba al instituto con rasguños en su rostro, moretones en sus brazos, nunca se cambiaba para la clase de gimnasia y los suéteres de manga larga parecían ser sus favoritos, a Derek le preocupaba que Stiles fuese maltratado por alguien e inmediatamente pensó en Jackson ya que era la única persona que se le acercaba a Stiles además de Erica, Boyd y su propia hermana menor.

No pensó mucho cuando pregunto.

-¿Stiles está saliendo con Jackson?

Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados abandonando cualquier otra conversación que estuviese fluyendo en el momento porque Derek nunca preguntaba tan abiertamente sobre alguien, ni siquiera cuando salía con Paige.

-No.- contestó Cora comenzando a reír.

-No es gracioso, Cora.- dijo Derek molesto sintiendo sus mejillas arder por sentir tanta atención sobre él.

-Es que Derek...- volvió a hablar Cora despues de reir por casi medio minuto.- eso sería como incesto.

Y la conversación quedó hasta ahí, la mente de Derek comenzó a trabajar en cuanto tuvo esa respuesta. Si Jackson no era un novio golpeador entonces ¿qué pasaba con Stiles?, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin lo descubrió. 

Derek tenía 18 y estaba por graduarse y si sus cuentas no fallaban Stiles tan solo tenía 13 años de edad, la escuela había realizado una reunión con los padres de cada alumno para dar a conocer los mejores promedios y las estrellas en los deportes dentro de la escuela que estaban por graduarse, todo estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente dentro de cada aula- cosa rara ya que solía haber muchas peleas- Derek había salido corriendo del aula de química al sentirse acosado por su familia ya que lo habían estado abrazando por lo que pareció una eternidad y debía recuperar su espacio personal, iba de camino al baño cuando lo escucho.  

Alguien estaba sollozando dentro de una de las aulas vacías, escucho pequeños gritos ahogados y tal vez algunas probetas rompiéndose, se alarmó realmente cuando escucho la voz de Jackson.

-Stiles, tranquilo... todo pasara, estas bien, suelta eso por favor.- él parecía asustado.

Y Derek como el chismoso protector que era solo atino a espiarlos, Stiles yacía hincado en el suelo sosteniendo un pedazo de cristal entre sus manos con fuerza encajando el objeto en una de sus piernas y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, Derek quiso gritar al ver tal escena y quiso gritar aún más al ver que el rubio no hacía nada. Cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio se dio cuenta que lo que murmuraba Stiles eran pequeñas disculpas hacia nadie en particular y cuando estuvo por entrar alguien carraspeo a su lado.

-No deberías estar aquí.- era el padre de Jackson quien lo miraba fijamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo hablo de nuevo.- no le digas de esto a nadie.

Al final el abogado lo hizo entrar con él sorprendiendo a Jackson quien se paró detrás de Stiles en cuanto vio a su padre y cuando Stiles pareció entrar en razón el rubio actuó rápido quitando el cristal de entre las manos del castaño y el más grande ahí tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos, el llanto se intensificó.

-Le sucede a veces.- escucho la voz de Jackson a su lado después de lo que parecieron horas.- él... solo no sabe lo que hace, se pierde.- Jackson parecía realmente al borde de las lágrimas y Derek no por primera vez se pregunto que tanto atormentaba aquella cabeza.- no le digas a nadie esto.

Y Derek se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería obtener respuestas, a cualquier precio.


	30. 28

***Tienes** **un** **mensaje** **de** **"** **numero** **desconocido** **"***

**"** _Hoy_ _te_ _veías_ _muy_ _lindo_ _,_ _Stiles_ _."_

Stiles miro su celular entrecerrando sus ojos, aun le dolía la cabeza por el pequeño colapso que tuvo en la casa Hale y recién había despertado porque al parecer le hicieron quedar inconsciente.

_"_ _Deberías_ _vestirte_ _así_ _más_ _seguido_ _,_ _lamento_ _que_ _tuvieras_ _que_ _marcharte_ _tan_ _rápido_ _,_ _me_ _hubiese_ _gustado_ _que_ _habláramos un_ _poco_ _..._ _pero_ _creo_ _que_ _sera_ _otro_ _día_ _."_

_"¿Cómo_ _te_ _sientes_ _?"_

_"_ _Supe_ _lo_ _que_ _sucedió_ _."_

Stiles se alarmó un poco ¿quién le estaba enviando mensajes? ¿Por qué?

**_"¿Quién_ _eres_ _?"_ **

**_"¿_ _Cómo_ _conseguiste_ _mi_ _numero_ _?"_ **

_"_ _Tranquilo_ _,_ _se_ _podría_ _decir_ _que_ _se_ _lo_ _robe_ _a_ _alguien_


	31. 29

Stiles se encontraba sentado sobre el pasto del jardín del patio trasero de su casa concentrado en el agua que llenaba nuevamente la piscina tras haber sido limpiada por el personal de limpieza; por su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el momento en el que le habló a Jackson sobre su horrible infancia y que después de eso el rubio le siguió tratando como siempre aunque ahora se sentía más distante.

El muchacho de lunares comenzaba a tener ideas sobre el porque de pronto los abrazos de Jackson habían disminuido, el porque ahora parecía no mirarlo realmente cada que hablaban o porque sus palabras parecían estar cargadas de cariño a pesar de sonar un poco frías. Le aterraba que su mejor amigo por fin estuviera dandose cuenta de lo asqueroso que era siquiera hablarle.

Metió sus pies desnudos a la piscina ya llena y mientras movía ligeramente sus pies dentro de está el sumergirse en el agua le pareció una ide muy tentadora por lo que se levantó con lentitud para sacarse la playera que ocultaba miles de cicatrices las cuales no dejaba a nadie mirar, observó por algunos segundos lo hermosa y cristalina que se veía el agua bajo la luz del sol y sin pensarlo mucho se giró dándole la espalda y se dejó caer. No hizo nada cuando sintió el impacto del agua en su espalda, ni cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy abajo en el agua y cuando sus pulmones comenzaban a arder por la falta de oxigeno simplemente sonrió.

Esa mañana Jackson había salido junto a Danny y los señores Witthemore tenían compromisos en el bufet de abogados, nadie le molestaria.

No lucho cuando su cuepo comenzaba a exigir aire y no se preocupo de nada más que no fuese quedarse ahí dentro porque a al final del día a nadie le interesaria. No sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro más sabia que estaba llorando, creyó ver una silueta fuera del agua pero le restó importancia al pensar que comenzaba a ver cosas por la falta de aire.

También creyó escuchar su nombre antes de que la respiración se le cortara definitivamente y todo se volviera oscuro a su alrededor.

...

***Tienes un mensaje nuevo de "** **The** **Beauty** **"***

_Stiles_ _estoy en casa ¿en dónde estás? [2:40pm]_

_No me estás ignorando ¿verdad?[2:45pm]_

_tu cuarto esta con llave ¿pasó algo? [2:55pm]_

_Contestame_ _, debemos hablar. [2:56pm]_

_me estas asustando [2:56pm]_

_te busqué por toda la casa ¿en dónde demonios estás? [3:00pm]_

_..._

Decir que se había asustado mucho es decir poco porque de verdad nunca había llorado tanto en su vida por la posible perdida de alguien pero antes de creer lo peor logró sacar a Stiles de la piscina y gracias a su intento de RCP tuvo tiempo para llevar a su amigo al hospital. Por un momento de verdad había creído que estaba muerto... estaba tan pálido y frió, se veía tan frágil.

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

En cuanto los doctores comenzaron a hacer su trabajo reanimando a Stiles se alejo para no estorbar en la habitación y llamar a sus padres y a Erica quien no tardo en llegar ya que estaba en su chequeo de rutina y ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró Erica por milésima vez caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera.- creí que se encontraba mejor.

-Esta lejos de estar bien.- dijo Jackson en tono bajo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Sucedió algo y no me lo dijeron?- preguntó ella más preocupada que enfadada por la exclusión.- ¿él... él ya te contó algo?

Jackson simplemente se limitó a asentir lanzándole una mirada que claramente decía que después hablarían del tema.

-¿Familiares de...- la doctora miro con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta los papeles en sus manos probablemente tratando de saber como pronunciar el trabalenguas de nombre que tenia Stiles.- ... Stilinski?- ella dijo al final.

-Aquí.- el padre de Jackson iba entrando al lugar tomando la mano de su mujer.- estamos aquí.- miro rápidamente a Jackson y Erica.

-Bien.- ella suspiró y puso esa mirada que pone todo medico cada que sabe que las noticias por decir no serán del agrado de los oyentes.- no hubo daños mayores ya que...

—Stiles.- interrumpió Erica.

—Stiles...- continuó la doctora.- no llego a ingerir la suficiente agua como para llegar a intoxicarse o dañar los pulmones, esto no quiere decir que este bien ya que no estuvo respirando por lo que parece ser un tiempo considerablemente largo así que estará en observación al menos hasta mañana y recibirá tratamiento preventivo.

Ella escribió algo en una de las hojas que llevaba antes de arrancarla y entregársela al padre de Jackson; cuando se fue todos parecieron dejar todos los nervios de lado al saber que el pequeño Stilinski se encontraba fuera de peligro.


	32. 30.

Cuando Stiles despertó y logro comprender que se encontraba en un hospital y no en  _"el lugar prometido"_ comenzó a llorar mas no hizo ningún ruido y solo se limito a hacer puños sus manos y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

No deseaba seguir ahí.

Escuchaba el sondo de cosas y personas moviéndose a su alrededor pero él se negaba a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad, no quería saber nada del mundo, no quería saber cómo es que seguía respirando, no quería saber cuánto se habían preocupado por él, pero por sobre todas las cosas no quería que comenzaran a preguntar cosas que le harían cuestionarse a sí mismo el porqué de sus propias acciones.

-Te administraremos un calmante ¿está bien, Stiles?- reconoció la voz de quien le hablaba como la del doctor Hale.

Stiles no respondió nada mas sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos pudo visualizar a Peter Hale a su lado inyectando el medicamento en una de las intravenosas.

-No es muy fuerte y hasta que se termine esta bolsa de suero estarás tranquilo.- habló calmadamente mientras tomaba lo que parecía ser su expediente médico y suspiró.- tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Stiles asintió dirigiendo su mirada hacía el techo inmaculadamente blanco.- Jackson y Érica están fuera, están preocupados por ti.- dijo después de un rato y tomó asiento en el sofá no muy lejos de la camilla.

-No quiero ver a nadie.- dijo apenas audible.- no puedo...

-Los enviare a casa en cuento pueda.

-Quería morir de verdad.- susurró.- desee con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo... dejar de ser una molestia para todos, odio que me traten como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento a pesar de que es así, odio cada maldita mirada de cariño que me dan, odio las pesadillas, odio sentirme así de sucio después de siete años, odio que él siga vivo.- Stiles cerró los ojos de nuevo permitiendo que las lagrimas corriesen libremente por su rostro, le dolía hablar de todo esto pero sabía que si quería que no le llenaran con preguntas innecesariamente dolorosas debería hablar por si mismo.- odio ver el rostro de mamá cada que cierro los ojos.- aun se preguntaba porque seguía dándole el puesto de madre a Claudia.- odio cuando me siento feliz porque sé que se terminara, odio no poder disfrutar el salir a dar un simple paseo, odio tener que ocultar las cicatrices y por sobre todas las cosas odio el no poder sentir ni una pisca de cariño por mí mismo.

La sensación de ahogo regreso en el momento que menciono a Claudia, quería odiarla pero algo se lo impedía y también lo odiaba.

Pequeños sollozos abandonaban sus labios pidiendo ayuda sin realmente vocalizar las palabras, no era necesario, el de verdad quería dejar de pensar en todo eso y dejarlo atrás como un mal recuerdo o una pesadilla de la cual ya había despertado más los estragos de está le consumían de a poco en momentos de debilidad arrastrándolo a ese rincón en su mente que estaba resguardado solamente para malos pensamientos; lloró por lo que pareció una eternidad y cuando por fin se pudo tranquilizar un poco cayo dormido.

...

Despertó al día siguiente de nuevo, no sabía qué hora era pero parecía ser bastante temprano ya que parecía no haber tanto movimiento fuera de su habitación y el aire fresco de la mañana se filtraba por la única ventana ahí, suspirando pesadamente se levantó como pudo y camino hasta el baño para hacer su necesidades y lavarse la cara al menos ya que la sentía hinchada y suponía que su aspecto era bastante lamentable y en realidad no se equivocaba. Al mirarse en el espejo del baño deseo tanto que Erica apareciese con alguna de sus mascarillas hidratantes y todas esas cosas que lo hacían lucir al menos presentable, resoplo con fastidio y salió del baño para regresar a acostarse a espera de que alguien llegara con comida o al menos a que le hicieran compañía pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y en su campo de visión entro un arreglo floral bastante bonito pero puesto descuidadamente en el suelo ya que parecía ser que quien fuera el que lo llevo no quería ser descubierto.

Stiles rápidamente y como pudo arrastro el tubo del que colgaba el suero hacía la puerta para salir apresuradamente de la habitación tratando de alcanzar a quien sea que dejara ese arreglo floral ahí tan solo encontrándose con el personal de limpieza y una enfermera en el pasillo, sin embargo logro ver a un hombre más o menos fornido y con una chaqueta bastante conocida dando vuelta en el pasillo para salir de ahí.

-Disculpe...- se acercó a la enfermera quien lo miro sorprendida y a punto de regañarle por estar fuera de la habitación.- ¿alguien ha venido por aquí? Creo que han entrado a mi habitación.- se apresuro a decir antes de que ella hablase.

-Un chico, creo que es familiar del doctor Hale.- contesto ella.

Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y regreso lentamente hacía su cuarto.

¿Derek?

No quería emocionarse, no quería pero... no podía controlar las mariposas en su estomago y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Dios por fin se estaba dignando a darle otra razón para ser feliz. Entró a la habitación con una linda sonrisa adornando sus labios la cual se hizo más grande al ver las flores.

Margaritas blancas y en un suave tono de rosado dentro de un pequeño florero cuadrado color blanco hacían parecer la habitación un poco menos agobiante para el adolescente que la habitaba. Stiles caminó hasta ellas con la intención de ponerla al menos en donde no estorbaran a los médicos y el pudiera verlas para sentir esa sensación de cosquilleos en el estomago, al levantar las flores noto que algo caía así que una vez puso las flores en la mesita al lado de su camilla se agacho y recogió lo que parecía ser una nota.

_"Los remordimientos se reúnen como los viejos amigos,_

_para revivir tus momentos más oscuros._

_No puedo ver el camino_

_y todos los espíritus malignos salen a jugar._

_..._

_Y siempre es más oscuro antes del amanecer"_

_-D.H._

 

Para cuando termino de leer la pequeña nota con lo que reconoció una canción de Florence + The Machine se encontraba llorando pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ya que sin lugar a dudas Derek era quien le había llevado flores, Derek se preocupaba por él, Derek trataba de acercarse a él, Derek sabía que existía.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara y se limpiara con rapidez el rostro con una mano y con la otra arrugara la nota escondiéndola en un puño, no quería que alguien la leyera ya que lo sentía como algo intimo.

-¿Qué demonios haces levantado?

Jackson era quien había irrumpido en la habitación con semblante preocupado y cansado evidenciando el poco descanso que había tenido al no haber visto a su  _hermano_.

-Estoy bien.- Stiles trató de sonreír al voltear a mirar al rubio quien rápidamente camino hasta él para envolverlo en un abrazo.- no lo hagas jamás ¿me escuchas? no planeo perderte, vas a malditamente seguir viviendo, superaremos esto juntos, meteré al imbécil ese a prisión, serás feliz y para el final vas a casarte con Hale y darme muchos sobrinos con cara de odiar al mundo.- esa fue la forma de hacerle saber lo mucho que le amaba y lo preocupado que se había encontrado hasta hace unos minutos.

Stilescomprendió que si quería seguir ahí.


	33. 31.

A Stiles le gustan los mimos.

Le gusta ser mimado por Erica ya que la chica desde pequeña había adoptado la manía de abrazarlo, acariciar su cabello y darle pequeños besitos en las mejillas cada que tenia oportunidad mientras le hablaba sobre algún nuevo chisme de los artistas que le gustaban o simplemente manteniendo un hermoso silencio mientras cada uno mantenía entre sus manos algo que leer, Stiles aun recordaba lo celoso e incomodo que Boyd lucía a su alrededor cada que a Erica le daban este tipo de arranques hasta que comprendió que la rubia les amaba de diferente manera y así era como lo expresaba.

Le gustan los mimos de Jackson también que a pesar de parecer similares a los de Erica eran totalmente distintos ya que su rubio amigo no solo le daba pequeños besitos en las mejillas sino que había ocasiones en los que su rostro entero era llenado de estas pequeñas muestras de afecto ya fuera después de una guerra de cosquillas o alguna superficial pelea sobre que deberían comer, Jackson siempre se mantenía diciéndole lo guapo que se veía con la nueva ropa que le regalaban o le decía que su cerebro le hacía una persona muy sexy, esto último le parecía un poco tonto a Stiles pero a final de cuentas resultaba ser verdad ya que su inteligencia solía ser bastante atrayente para algunas personas. Jackson se ponía a bailar frente a él de forma graciosa solo para hacerlo reír o simplemente le cantaba durante las noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Por supuesto que también disfrutaba de los pequeños gestos que su nueva familia tenía con él, cada abrazo y cada beso en la frente antes de dormir por parte de los padres de su mejor amigo los guardaba en su corazón con muchísimo amor.

La extraña forma de mimarlo que Cora tenía también era bien recibida ya que ella muy al contrario de sus otros amigos simplemente se limitaba a tomar su mano y acariciar la palma con su pulgar mientras le sonreía tan cálidamente que hasta el invierno parecía un lindo día de primavera.

Así que sí. Stiles adora sentirse amado, justo como ahora.

—... entonces cuando JackJack le iba a contestar a Lydia llegó Isaac y lo beso frente a todos y en realidad hasta a mi me sorprendió porque hasta dónde yo sabía el chico con ojos de cachorro estaba detrás de McCall.- Erica reía mientras daba suaves caricias al cabello de Stiles quien se encontraba recostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga.

Le habían dado el alta dos días después de haber ingresado al hospital y una semana de reposo total por lo cual no había asistido a la escuela a lo que Jackson regresaba todos los días de la escuela junto con Erica y Boyd por lo que le había sorprendido que ese día en especial apareciese también Isaac tomado de la mano del rubio más bajito.

También le pareció sospechoso el que se encerraran en la habitación de su mejor amigo.

—¿Y Lydia que dijo? –preguntó con una sonrisa mirando los ojos de su entusiasmada amiga.

—Casi le da un ataque de algo ahí.- contestó una tercera voz que Stiles identificaba como la de Isaac quien caminaba hacía ellos con lentitud y una pequeña sonrisa, al inspeccionarle con la mirada se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban en perfecto estado y su cabello totalmente ordenado mas sus rojizos y algo hinchados labios le delataban.- también pensé que trataría de arañarme el rostro pero simplemente se fue enfadada.

—Al menos conservó un poco de dignidad.- rió Erica.

Isaac se sentó en el suelo frente al sofá en el que Stiles y Erica se encontraban, se acomodó y encendió el televisor.

—¿A dónde fue Jackson?

—A pedir pizza.- contestó Isaac sonriendo con cariño.- ¿has tomado tus medicinas ya?

Stiles se esperaba esa pregunta por lo que no se sobresalto como lo hacia los dos primeros días.

—Si, mañana debó ir al hospital.- suspiró pesadamente a lo que Erica se agacho un poco para besar su frente y luego se alejo sonriéndole.- es el último día de tratamiento y luego de eso solamente debo seguir visitando a mi psicóloga.

Isaac volteo la cabeza para mirar a Stiles y sonreírle en forma de apoyo, no era tan cercano al pequeño castaño pero sabía cosas y por supuesto que el rumor del suicidio había corrido por toda la escuela.

—Por cierto.- Erica dejo de acariciar su cabello y tomó su bolso.- alguien te envió esto.- después de remover el interior por algunos segundos saco una caja de regalo no muy grande.- creo que sabes quién es.

Stiles se sonrojo hasta las orejas al identificar el pequeño trisquel que venía dibujado en un pequeño papel pegado a la caja. Derek le había enviado pequeños presentes a través de Erica y Jackson, en ninguna de las notas venia el nombre del susodicho pero todo mundo sabía del tatuaje en la espalda de Hale.

—Y también esto.- ahora saco un sobre.- este me lo dio Theo.- ella sonrió no muy convencida de sus siguientes palabras.- dijo algo sobre venir en la noche.

Stiles tomó el sobre perdiendo un poco la sonrisa y sonrojo de antes, Theo le agradaba muchísimo pero no estaba seguro sobre salir con él, el muchacho lo estuvo intentando durante bastante tiempo y todo iba bien hasta que Theo regresaba con sus amigos y su actitud dulce y alegre cambiaba a una burlona. No le gustaba eso.

—Oh... está bien.

—Ningún Theo entrará a esta casa mientras yo viva.- dijo Jackson sentándose al lado de Isaac pero esta vez sin tocarlo.- además cenaremos fuera y mis padres reservaron en nuestro restaurante favorito.

Él celular de Jackson comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa?- frunció el ceño en cuanto la persona al otro lado comenzó a hablar.- mamá tiene razón... eres un torpe papá.- entonces volteo a ver a Isaac y sonrió enormemente.- espera tengo la solución, no te preocupes... si... si... aja si como sea, no canceles nada, también te queremos. Adiós.

Los tres presentes miraron con duda a Jackson a lo que solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Isaac irá a cenar con nosotros.- soltó con simpleza.

El rubio le miro impactado con los ojos abiertos totalmente y sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer, Erica soltó una risita mientras miraba a la nueva pareja y Stiles simplemente sonrió dándose vuelta y escondiendo su rostro en el abdomen de su amiga.

El de lunares rió silenciosamente cuando escucho un par de ruidos seguido de un "paso por ti a las 7" y después la puerta principal cerrándose. Estaba seguro de que Lahey se había ido casi corriendo para estar listo a la hora indicada.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó holgazaneando con sus dos amigos viendo un par de películas antes de que Erica les hiciera bañarse y elegir su atuendo para  _"La primera cena de Jisaac con la familia"_ como lo había denominado la rubia.

Cuando Stiles salió de bañarse decidió abrir los regalos recibidos esa tarde.

El primero que abrió fue el de Derek y las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos cuando de la caja, de regalo saco una cajita musical que al parecer el moreno había mandado a hacer sustituyendo a la típica bailarina de ballet por un pequeño lobo blanco aullando, sonrió levemente y al darle cuerda comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía. Suspiro al terminar la canción.

¿Por qué hacía todo esto?

Con esa cálida sensación en el pecho tomó el sobre que Theo le envió y realmente se sorprendió al encontrar dos boletos para el cine, rápidamente revisó la fecha y si, eran para ese mismo día.

¿Qué le diría?

La película era a las 9 y cuando el padre de Jackson organizaba las cenas familiares se tardaban casi dos horas comiendo y luego regresaban a casa a hablar de su día mientras hacen maratón de alguna serie. Revisó la hora en su celular y esperaba que "en la noche" no sea a las 7 para Theo, abrió el chat de su amigo y justo cuando envió el mensaje el timbre resonó por toda la casa, ¿lo peor? él seguía con la bata puesta.

A pesar de las circunstancias algo en su interior agradecio enormemente que al fin sus problemas eran los tipicos adolescentes.


End file.
